Face à la mer
by Camus scorpio
Summary: Kanon, seul habitant d’une petite île dont il est propriétaire sauve une personne naufragée qui changera sa vie à tout jamais… YAOI DERNIER CHAPITRE EN LIGNE réécriture et correction du moins je l'espère
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est ma toute première fiction , Saint Seiya étant réapparu avec une toute nouvelle saison je ne pouvais que me pencher davantage sur cette série qui m'avait déjà beaucoup plu. Je ferais en sorte de vous satisfaire au possible par mes écrits sur ce manga inédit. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira, toutes critiques sont acceptées alors n'hésitez surtout pas._

_Petite indication, en m'inscrivant je me suis aperçue que le pseudo « Camilo » avait déjà été utilisé. Je tiens alors à m'excuser auprès du concerné pour l'avoir utilisé sans connaissance de cause, lorsque j'étais revieweuse anonyme pour des fics de Saint Seiya._

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas miens ( à mon plus grand désarrois ).

**Couple** : Vous verrez bien ( je ne vais quand même pas tout vous dire dès le départ lol)

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi , lemon…

**Résumé** : Kanon, seul habitant d'une petite île dont il est propriétaire fera la connaissance d'une personne naufragée qui changera sa vie à tout jamais…

* * *

C'était une belle fin de journée d'été, le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon pour se noyer harmonieusement derrière la Méditerranée. Une brise légère venait jouer avec ma longue chevelure, laissant quelque mèche caresser mon visage avec délicatesse. Je décidais alors de m'assoire sur le sable fin pour contempler ce spectacle que la nature m'offrait. Le soleil disparaissait lentement en nous laissant sa jumelle. Je respirais l'air frais marin qui m'enveloppait dans une profonde quiétude. La mer était mon élément, je n'avais jamais pu supporter toutes ces agglomérations hideuses où la nature était inexistante. Ces émanations de gaz, de pétrole et cette foule oppressante m'ont toujours répugné.

Les étoiles étaient belles ce soir et le ciel dégagé, je me laissais à admirer davantage leurs éclats et leurs beautés. Cela faisait deux ans aujourd'hui. Deux ans de vie paisible et de tranquillité sur cette île loin des côtes grecques. Saga me rendait visite de temps à autre, j'adore mon frère, mais j'avais besoin d'intimité et d'indépendance. J'avais alors acheté cette île, au moins étais-je sûr de ne pas être dérangé par d'éventuels opportuns. La mer était capricieuse par ici et l'accès n'en était rendu que plus dur, à moins bien évidemment de connaître les rudiments de la navigation.

La fraîcheur se faisait sentir et avec le vent qui se levait, je décidais de rentrer pour aller dormir. Les nuages pointant à l'horizon annonçait une forte tempête et je ne tenais en aucun cas à être dehors lorsqu'elle arrivera. Je me relevais donc et commença à marcher le long de la plage jusqu'à ma maison située qu'à une centaine de mètres de là. Je levais les yeux une derrière fois vers la lune, son reflet sur la mer donnant l'image d'un couloir argenté bercé au rythme des vagues. Enfin arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'allonge dans les draps fins où Morphée semblait déjà m'y attendre.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel alors que j'émergeais doucement de mon sommeil réparateur. Je m'étirais et sortit paresseusement de mon lit pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Je descendit alors les quelques marches qui me conduisirent dans le hall pour emprunter la première porte à gauche. Par habitude je mis la cafetière en route alors que je me faisais griller du pain. La cuisine ayant vue sur l'extérieur, je pouvais contempler le contraste de vert et de bleu du paysage. Les palmiers valsaient au gré du vent sur les côtes de l'étendue salée, d'un bleu si pur qu'il vous apaisait doucement par la sérénité de son atmosphère. Un si beau tableau ne pouvait qu'être apprécié. Mais je devais la rupture de ma contemplation par une odeur de café moulu et de pain grillé. Après avoir petit déjeuné je pris l'initiative de finaliser les travaux que j'avais prévu et de courir un peu en fin de soirée. Vers 6h de l'après-midi je sortais et commençais mon jogging sur le sable blanc et le vent dans le dos.

Une heure plus tard j'empruntais le chemin du retour une fois encore le long de cette plage où je pouvais apercevoir des arbres arrachés par la violente tempête de cette nuit. Alors que je commençais à atteindre mon logis je sentis une étrange émotion m'envahir. Bien qu'en apparence rien ne semblait avoir changé mon inconscient m'en informait le contraire. Je m'arrêtait et jetait un regard au alentour jusqu'à poser mes yeux sur la mer légèrement mouvementée. Je compris alors…..

Au milieu des vagues je pouvais distinguer une forme qui ne ressembler en rien à celle des mammifères des environs. Je m'approchais alors de l'eau pour voir davantage. Et c'est avec horreur que j'apercevais une silhouette flottant à la surface de l'eau. Celle-ci semblait se cramponner à quelque chose,…une planche de bois d'après ce que j'ai pu en discerner et demeurais inconsciente.

Mais alors que je continuais mon observation, subjugué par cette découverte, je ne m'aperçu pas tout de suite que cette personne glissa de son rappel pour disparaître sous les flots. Sans plus perdre un instant je couru dans les eaux jusqu'à une profondeur qui me permettait de nager. Au crawl, j'arrivais rapidement à l'endroit avant qu'elle ne soit faite emportée sous les vagues. Je plongeais alors pour me retrouver dans une eau aussi limpide qu'il ne pouvait en exister ailleurs. Cela me facilita la tâche car à peine ai-je eu le temps de le penser que j'aperçus une forme molle et emportée par le courant de fond. Je me mis à nager rapidement à elle, l'entoura de mes bras et remonta vite à la surface. C'est en nage indienne que je ramenais mon fardeau.

C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années je dirais. Je pris son pou pour vérifier s'il était toujours en vie, ce que je constatais avec soulagement. Cependant, les réjouissances n'étaient guère pour maintenant, je pouvais discerner une blessure profonde au niveau de son flan gauche ainsi que sa cheville droite enflée. Si ce n'était par noyade, c'était en se vidant de son sang que ce malheureux périrait. Il fallait rapidement lui apporter les premiers soins ou je ne donnais pas chère de ses chances de survie.

A l'aide de mon T-shirt je lui fis un pansement de fortune pour stopper quelque peu le saignement. C'était en le transportant délicatement sur le dos que j'arrivais chez moi. Je me devais de l'amener dans ma chambre, étant proche de la salle de bain il me sera plus pratique de le soigner correctement. La montée des marches fut périlleuse et je sentis le sang de mon blessé couler dans mon dos. Arrivé enfin je le déposais avec prudence sur mon lit qui se tacha lentement de souillures rougeâtre. Je me rendis à la salle de bain pour ensuite revenir avec les soins nécessaires.

Je retirais le pansement avec délicatesse pour regarder avec une moue anxieuse la blessure sanguinolente, heureusement l'eau de mer avait empêché toute infection de la plaie. J'enlevais alors ses vêtements mouillés et me préparais à le soigner. Avec de l'alcool et des compresses, je m'activais à nettoyer la zone meurtrie avec des extraies de plantes et à la recoudre avec soin. Je couvrais alors la blessure de bandages qui ne présentait plus aucun signe d'écoulement. Je m'occupais pour finir d'immobiliser la cheville blessée de telle sorte à empêcher qu'elle ne bouge de trop. Néanmoins, la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu me laissait perplexe. Malgré mes soins, la nuit sera décisive.

Il se faisait tard et je sentais mes paupières se fermer progressivement. J'installais donc un matelas à droite de mon lit et décidait d'aller dormir. Avant toute chose j'allais remplir une carafe d'eau et l'apporta au jeune homme toujours inconscient, le contact humide sur ses lèvres les lui firent ouvrir inconsciemment et avaler quelque gorgées. Je repose la carafe sur la table de chevet en bois et partit me coucher. Le lit étant peu surélevé je pouvais apercevoir son profil droit, je pourrais surveiller l'évolution de son état et intervenir au cas où. La lune laissant ses rayons filtrer les rideaux fins de la chambre, les trais du jeune homme semblaient plus profonds, son teint hâlé plus blanchâtre.

« Ne meurs pas, accroche toi ! Sache que je suis là et je resterais prés de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Tu n'es plus seul alors bats toi !»

Se fut les seules paroles que j'ai pu prononcer avant d'aller vers ma couchette et de me laisser aller au sommeil.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre demain…

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews ??


	2. Chapter 2

_Ceci est ma toute première fiction , Saint Seiya étant réapparu avec une toute nouvelle saison je ne pouvais que me pencher davantage sur cette série qui m'avait déjà beaucoup plu. Je ferais en sorte de vous satisfaire au possible par mes écrits sur ce manga inédit. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira, toutes critiques sont acceptées alors n'hésitez surtout pas._

_Petite indication, en m'inscrivant je me suis aperçue que le pseudo « Camilo » avait déjà été utilisé. Je tiens alors à m'excuser auprès du concerné pour l'avoir utilisé sans connaissance de cause, lorsque j'étais revieweuse anonyme pour des fics de Saint Seiya._

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas miens ( à mon plus grand désarrois ).

**Couple** : Vous verrez bien ( je ne vais quand même pas tout vous dire dès le départ lol)

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi , lemon…

Petits mots pour les reviewers :

Zephis : tu avais parfaitement raison au sujet de mon rating, je penses bien avoir mit la barre trop haute pour débuter. Il en va de même pour mes fautes de syntaxes je me suis relue et ai constaté avec horreur que tes propos étaient fondés. Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir, merci de m'avoir averti.

Cynan de la lune : Merci pour ton petit mot, çà m'a beaucoup touché, et ne t'inquiète surtout pas je continuerais à rester fidèle à tes écris. Encore merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Bisous

**Résumé** : Kanon, seul habitant d'une petite île dont il est propriétaire fera la connaissance d'une personne naufragée qui changera sa vie à tout jamais…

* * *

Je me sentais bizarre, tout n'était que ténèbres autour de moi. Je n'entendais plus, ne voyais plus, étais-je mort? Pourtant, malgré le silence qui m'entourait, je me sentais bien,…apaisé même. J'avais la sensation d'être en sécurité malgré le néant qui m'enveloppait. Je ne sais pas, mais il me semblait pourtant entendre quelque chose, c'était…c'était comme une voix lointaine résonnant au fin fond de l'obscurité. Elle semblait calme et apaisante comme une douce caresse en dépit de sa faible sonorité. Serait-ce un ange qui m'appelait à lui?

_Ne meurs pas_

Pourquoi ? Ne serait-ce donc pas mon heure ? Ai-je droit à une chance de survivre ? On m'épaulait, on m'encourageais à travers ces simples mots qui, si anodin étaient-ils, révélaient un souple d'espoir. Léger mais si puissant à la fois pourtant.

_Je resterai prés de toi_

Quelqu'un m'attendrait alors ? Elle souhaitait que je vive. Je n'ai jamais vraiment bien vécu, ma vie n'a toujours été qu'une route toute tracée, je n'étais jamais maître de moi-même et, encore moins de mon destin. Il me semblait morne, terne et fade. Tout n'était plus que superficies et chimères. Une rose sans parfum méritait-elle de vivre ? En avait-elle seulement l'utilité ? Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus d'une existence sans buts ni attaches. Autant se laisser mourir et espérer en autre chose de meilleur. Je ne fuirai plus, je demeurai et contemplerai ma mort.

_Tu n'es pas seul_

Pourquoi dire çà ? Je l'ai toujours été, être entouré signifiait-il forcément que nous ne sommes pas seul ? La solitude demeure sûrement l'une des pires choses, telles la haine ou la perte d'amour, elles vous rongent de l'intérieur comme la plus infecte des pestes. On ne se sent plus vivre, on avance à reculons, se sent perdu sans vraiment l'être. Oui, ne plus être seul serait l'un de mes vœux les plus chers. Mais dois-je vivre pour réaliser cette utopie qu'était la mienne ? Je ne sais plus, que quelqu'un m'aide ! Je suis perdu !… Pitié !…

_Bats-toi_

Est-ce cela votre réponse ? Nonobstant ma vie qu'elle ressemblait jusqu'ici, il faudrait que je me battes encore…..Et bien soit ! Je lutterai pour connaître ne serait-ce qu'une once de ce bonheur que je recherchais depuis si longtemps. Je ne laisserai pas mon corps pourrir et nourrir les chrysanthèmes. Je ferai en sorte que ma rose de vie, reprenne ses couleurs et sente de nouveau. Je ne frapperai pas à la vieille porte d'une gourmande éternité. Je ne m'en irai pas……et laisserai le ciel me mériter (1).

JE LE JURES !!

* * *

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, comme pour profiter au maximum de mon réveil. Mais cela n'en restait pas la seule raison. J'appréhendais ce que j'allais découvrir sur mon propre lit. L'idée d'y retrouver un cadavre n'était point des plus réjouissantes. Aura-t-il survécu en dépit des soins que je lui ai administré ?

La mort ne m'avait jamais vraiment effrayé….Mourir aujourd'hui ou dans quelque années le résultat restait au fond le même. Je regretterais peut-être de laisser mon frère derrière moi, nous sommes l'un pour l'autre la seule famille qu'il nous reste. Si l'un de nous venait à périr, alors le restant serait une nouvelle fois orphelin, laissant une partie de lui mourir avec l'autre. Se serait égoïste de penser que je préférais partir en premier, mais je ne supporterai pas de savoir mon frère passer de l'autre côté. Néanmoins, et en attendant mon heure, je dois me pencher sur le présent et sur cet être qui a peut-être besoin de moi.

Je finis de rêvasser et me relève doucement pour détendre mes muscles endoloris par le matelas trop dur. Grâce aux rayons qui filtraient les fins rideaux de la chambre, je pouvais dire qu'il ne devait pas être loin de 9h du matin. Je m'approche du lit où reposait le jeune homme. Il semblait avoir reprit quelque couleurs depuis la veille. Mais cette constatation ne me suffisait guère pour totalement me détendre. Je me penche au-dessus son visage et prend son pou. Se fut avec un profond soulagement que je constatais qu'il battait à un rythme régulier. Son état semblait s'être stabilisé et il ne devait plus tarder à se réveiller à en juger par les mouvements de ses paupières closes.

Voyant qu'il ne risquait plus rien, je sortis discrètement de la chambre à pas de loup jusqu'à la cuisine. Après toutes ces émotions, le pauvre sera affamé à son réveil. Son organisme a dû énormément travailler pour le maintenir en vie tout au long de la nuit et ne demandera qu'à combler ses dépenses.

* * *

Il me semblait revenir à moi petit à petit, et à retrouver l'usage de mes sens comme au réveil d'un long coma. Je sentais un vent léger sur mon visage, la sensation était vraiment agréable. J'étais allongé et ressentais un poids tout le long de mon corps, une couverture sans doute, je devais être dans un lit. J'entrouvris doucement les yeux mais la clarté qui provenait sur ma gauche était bien trop éblouissante. Je les refermais pour les rouvrir plus lentement cette fois-ci. J'apercevais un plafond blanc avec un petit lustre en bois clair en son centre. Je déportais alors mon regard vers la droite pour le poser une commode, une armoire et une table de chevet faites dans le même bois clair. Je ressentais une nouvelle fois cette brise légère et détourna mes yeux vers sa provenance. Une large baie vitrée légèrement entrouverte laissait un vent frais à senteur d'écume de mer envahir la pièce.

Après quelque instants, j'entrepris de me lever mais à peine ai-je soulevé un temps soit peu mon torse qu'une décharge me traversa le corps. Je retombais lourdement sur l'oreiller moelleux. Alors que les étoiles devant mes yeux s'estompaient peu à peu, à l'aide de ma main je touchais mon flan où je pouvais sentir des bandes de tissus serrées.

Je décidais de refaire une tentative et me de tourner délicatement sur le coté gauche pour me redresser afin de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Je pouvais alors constater que ma cheville droite aussi avait été bandée.

_« C'est vrai qu'elle me lançait un peu. »_

Je me mis sur mes pieds et me dirigeais vers la terrasse uniquement vêtu de mon caleçon noir . En ouvrant les vitres, je fus subjugué par ce que je vis. La mer azure bordée par le sable blanc était baignée par les doux rayons du soleil matinal. Les vagues venant s'écraser délicatement sur le sable procuraient une mélodie apaisante. Pas un nuage ne venait rompre ce magnifique tableau, par cette quiétude on n'aurait pu croire qu'une violente tempête ait eu lieu la veille. Tout semblait calme et paisible et, les quelques palmiers baignant dans l'eau salée ajoutaient le détail final à ce fabuleux spectacle.

_« Quelle ironie. Je devrai être mort et pourtant j'ai l'impression de me réveiller au paradis. La vie est vraiment bizarre. »_

Sur la terrasse je pouvais remarquer que des vêtements étaient posés su la balustrade. C'est en m'approchant que je les reconnu. Mon pantalon noir et mon T-shit blanc séchaient sous les rayons chaux de ce soleil d'été. Je les pris pour me revêtir délicatement en faisant bien attention à mon flanc et ma cheville, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Je revins alors dans la chambre à coucher et pouvais sentir une délicieuse odeur de café moulue. Je me dirigeais alors dans le couloir et vit sur la droite des escaliers en bois que j'entrepris de descendre. Arrivé en bas, je me trouvais dans le hall de la maison. Sur ma droite, je pouvais voir le salon. Il y avait une table rectangulaire au centre entourée d'une chaise de chaque cotés. A gauche des canapés en cuir noir disposés en U autour d'une petite table basse en verre où reposait un petit vase avec une tige d'orchidée blanche. Tout ceci devant, un écran plat de taille moyenne encré dans le mur blanc. A droite de la table je pouvais distinguer une bibliothèque et une petite commode. Quelques plantes vertes étaient posées ici et là et les rideaux blancs des fenêtres volaient gracieusement au grés du vent.

« La maîtresse de maison a assez bon goût. »

J'entendis des bruits sourds provenant de derrière moi. Je me retourne et distinguais une porte entrouverte d'où s'échappait l'odeur de café. Je l'ouvris délicatement sans aucun bruit et aperçu une personne qui me tournait le dos, une longue chevelure aussi bleu que la Méditerranée descendant jusqu'aux reins.

Le petit déjeuner était prêt, si notre jeune rescapé était réveillé je n'aurais qu'à le lui apporter dans la chambre. Je me retournais en portant la cafetière pour remplir les tasses que j'ai posé sur la table derrière moi. Se fut avec surprise que j'aperçu devant moi la personne qu'il y a quelques minutes encore était plongée dans un profond sommeil. La surprise passée, autant commencer la discussion dès maintenant.

« Bonjour. »

« Oh…euh, oui bonjour monsieur. »

« Est-ce que tu sens mieux ? »

« Oui…oui, merci beaucoup. »

« Assis-toi voyons, tu vas t'épuiser à rester debout comme çà. » dis-je doucement

« Merci. »

Notre jeune naufragé tira la chaise devant lui et s'assit doucement pour ne pas trop réveiller la douleur qui le tiraillait sur son flan depuis un moment. Kanon, fit de même en face de lui en disposant ce qu'il avait préparé: œufs sur le plat, croissants, brioches, pains grillés, confitures…

« Je suppose que tu as faim ? »

« Un petit peu en effet. »

Pour prouver ses dires, le ventre de notre jeune homme cria bruyamment famine, ce qui fit sourire notre gémeaux.

« Vas-y tu peux manger autant que tu veux, après tout c'est normal que tu ais faim après ce qu'il t'est arrivé. »

« Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. »

« Mais de rien. »

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence et seul le bruit des cuillères et des tasses venait troubler cette tranquillité. Alors que chacun finissait de manger une tension commençait à s'installer entre les deux protagonistes. Kanon ne désirait pas pousser le jeune homme à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on le questionne sur sa vie privée alors il ne le fait pas avec les autres. Tout au long du petit déjeuner, il avait eu le temps de détailler un peu plus du coin de l'œil la personne qu'il avait hébergé. C'était un beau jeune homme, grand, à la peau délicatement bronzée, musclé semblait-il. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés lui tombaient au milieu du dos et deux longues mèches venaient encadrer son visage fin mais puissant. Il avait des lèvres fines, un petit nez droit et un regard bleu-vert à hypnotiser n'importe qui.

_« C'est vraiment un très beau jeune homme. »_ pensait Kanon.

Ce que ne savait notre hôte c'est qu'il fut lui même objet à observation de la part de notre adonis. Il avait su le dévisager depuis le début de son entrée dans la cuisine. Quand il l'avait aperçu de dos, il avait noté sa puissante carrure, ses épaules carrés, sa taille fine et, ses jambes interminables. Rien que de dos son hôte dégageait une puissance et un charisme hors du commun. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retourna que notre éphèbe fut des plus agréablement surpris. L'homme devant lui apparaissait plus vieux que lui mais sa beauté allez bien au-delà de ce détail. Il avait un torse musclé dont on pouvait distinguer la musculature à travers son T-shirt bleu marine moulant. Son menton était puissant, ses lèvres gourmandes et avait des yeux aussi bleu que les fonds marins. De quoi faire jalouser Apollon lui-même. Se fut subjugué par une telle apparition qu'il avait été décontenancé quand cette beauté l'avait salué un peu plus tôt.

_« C'est vraiment un très bel homme. »_ pensa notre adonis

Après ces observations qui restèrent discrètes pour chacun d'entre eux c'est notre jeune éphèbe qui se décida de lancer la conversation.

« Je suppose que je vous dois la vie. »

« Tu sais, si ce n'était pas moi quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. »

« Malgré tout, vous m'avez sauvé, soigné et maintenant nourri je ne sais comment vous exprimer toute ma gratitude. »

« J'accepte ta gratitude, mais je te demanderais une seule chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Cesse de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler « monsieur » je ne suis pas si vieux tu sais, et puis nous sommes sous le même toit désormais alors, autant devenir amis quand dis-tu ? »

« Ca serait avec plaisir mons…euh…Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Milo, je suis Grec. » dit Milo avec un sourire.

« Moi c'est Kanon je suis grec aussi, enchanté Milo. Dis-moi est-ce que ta blessure et ta cheville te font mal ? »

« Oh, ça me lance de temps en temps mais sinon çà va. »

« Très bien je te referais un bandage après le déjeuner. Veux-tu qu'on se balade un peu ? çà te feras du bien de prendre l'air je crois. » proposa Kanon.

« D'accord. »

Kanon et Milo sortirent alors de la maison par l'avant. Arrivé au bord de l'eau Kanon enleva ses chaussures pour baigner ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche et, Milo fit de même en prenant garde à ne pas mouiller son bandage à la cheville.

« Tu vis ici avec ton épouse ? »

« Non, je suis ne suis pas marié, mais je peux comprendre ton interrogation, une maison telle que la mienne dans un endroit aussi isolé, il est normal de s'interroger. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui à proprement parler recherchent l'amour mais s'il devait arrivé un jour alors çà arrivera… »

« Ah. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Oh non, je suis pas du tout casé, j'ai toujours été seul pour diverses raisons alors…certes j'ai eu quelque aventures mais rien de bien sérieux, mais comme toi je ne désespère pas de trouver un peu de réconfort. »

« Tu as eu des relations avec des hommes ? » demanda Kanon curieux.

« Des deux bords en fait. Pourquoi ? çà te gène ? » dit Milo un peu sur la défensive.

« Non, pas le moins du monde çà m'est arrivé aussi alors je suis mal placé pour te juger. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu sais… » commença Kanon. «… j'ai acheté cette île il y a deux ans pour m'isoler un peu du reste du monde, mais si tu le souhaites….tu peux rester ici autant que tu le voudras. » proposa Kanon hésitant.

« Vraiment ?! » s'exclama Milo surpris. « Mais, enfin, tu me sauves et m'offres un toit ; non j'peux pas accepter. »

« C'est moi qui te le demande, et puis tu sais ce n'est qu'une proposition tu es libre de refuser. L'île et la maison sont assez grandes pour deux. Réfléchit un peu et tu me donneras ta réponse. »

« Euh… » Dit Milo en baissant le regard comme pour réfléchir. « Bon…je vais y réfléchir. »

« Bien. Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose »

Nos deux jeunes gens remirent leurs chaussures pour se diriger derrière la propriété. Milo put y découvrir un immense jardin avec piscine couverte avec transats et parasols avec un peu plus loin un petit potager.

« C'est très impressionnant ! Mais pourquoi avoir fait une piscine ? Tu as la mer juste en face de chez toi ? » demanda Milo intrigué.

« La mer est un peu mon élément c'est vrai, mais je voulais changer un petit peu de temps en temps. Au bout d'un moment on se lasse de tout même des choses que l'on l'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Tu avais peur de te laisser pousser des nageoires ? »

« Ah ah ah, peut-être oui. » dit Kanon en souriant.

C'est en riant de bon cœur que les deux nouveaux amis s'en allèrent vers le potager. Tout y était : tomates, courgettes, carottes, choux, salades, radis, fraises, pommiers, abricotiers…une véritable petite exploitation miniature.

« Pourquoi ce potager ? »

« Ca m'occupe. Tu sais, quand on décide de vivre reclus du monde il faut s'attendre à vivre un peu en autarcie et à passer le temps. » expliqua Kanon.

« Et pour la viande et le poisson ? »

« J'ai un bateau à moteur pas loin, je le prends et me rends à terre pour faire les provisions nécessaire. Surtout pour la viande en fait, la mer m'offre ce qui faut environ pour le reste, comme les crustacés par exemple. »

« Je vois. »

« D'ailleurs en parlant de nourriture, il est bientôt l'heure de manger. Est-ce que çà te dis du bœuf en sauce avec petits légumes ? »

« J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche. »

Kanon prit alors les légumes nécessaires, et ils se rendirent tous deux par la porte de derrière qui conduisait au couloir donnant accès au hall d'entrée. De nouveau dans la cuisine, ils préparèrent le repas, qu'ils dégustèrent avec appétit tout en rigolant comme de vieux amis.

Après avoir tout disposé dans le lave-vaisselle, Kanon demanda à Milo de s'installer sur le canapé du salon le temps qu'il aille chercher de quoi changer ses bandages. Deux minutes plus tard, il revint avec la trousse de secours près de son nouvel (et séduisant) camarade. Milo enleva son T-shirt pour que Kanon puisse enlever son bandage sur le flan. Une fois retiré, Milo put constater à quel point il avait du être blessé et avec quelle précision il avait été guéri.

« Wouahh ! C'est toi qui a recousu ma plaie comme çà ? » s'exclama Milo admiratif.

« Il aurait été difficile qu'il en soit autrement. » dit Kanon amusé

« C'est vrai, question stupide pour réponse stupide. » rétorqua Milo.

« J'ai dû te la recoudre, elle était bien trop profonde pour cicatriser normalement. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mixture verte ? » dit Milo en montrant du doigt une pâte verdâtre sur son ancien bandage.

« C'est un mélange fait à base de plantes médicinales que je trouve sur l'île, elles ont des capacités de cicatrisation étonnantes. »

« Je suppose que tu les a trouvé à partir des livres de ta bibliothèque. »

« Exactement cher Watson. »

Kanon refit une autre mixture, pour la déposer avec précaution sur la plaie presque entièrement cicatrisée. Ses doigts étaient longs et chauds pensa Milo qui ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsque Kanon commença ses soins. Il n'appuya pourtant pas beaucoup, mais la sensation de sentir les doigts de Kanon sur lui fit monter une décharge dans la colonne vertébrale et des frissons de bien-être.

« Tu trembles ? Tu veux que je fermes la fenêtre ? » demanda Kanon qui avait suspendu ses gestes.

« Non, non, non, t'en fais pas, continue. » dit Milo en essayant de masquer son trouble.

Kanon n'en fit pas plus attention tout au long de son traitement. Il avait pu constater de lui-même à quel point Milo pouvait être bien proportionné. Une peau délicieusement hâlée par le soleil de Grèce, un ventre plat aux abdominaux parfaitement bien dessinés, un torse puissant où quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient pour couler délicatement sur la peau dorée. Tout de l'étoffe d'un véritable mannequin.

_« Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! »_ pensa t-il tout en remuant la tête.

Kanon essaya alors de se concentrer sur sa tâche alors que Milo l'interrompit.

« C'est ton frère ? » demanda Milo en pointant du doigt le seul cadre accroché au mur.

« Oui, c'est Saga mon jumeau. » répondit Knaon.

« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. » observa le grec.

« On nous le dit souvent. »

« Mais vous avez pourtant quelque chose de différent. »

« Ah oui ? » dit Kanon intrigué.

« Oui….çà se lit dans votre regard. » répondit Milo en plongeant le sien dans celui du grec avec un sourire à faire fondre.

Kanon et Milo revinrent subitement à la réalité, leurs regards s'accrochant véritablement trop. Ils détournèrent les yeux en rougissant légèrement sans qu'aucun ne le voit.

Après que les soins soient achevés, Kanon et Milo décidèrent de sortir et de se balader le long de la plage pour digérer leur repas. Ils arrivèrent là où Kanon avait amarré son bateau à moteur. Ils montèrent à bord pour que Milo puissent le voir de plus près.

« Il est vraiment magnifique. »

« Un ami de mon frère m'a fait une offre que j'ai pas pu refuser. »

« Tu as fait un très bon choix, j'ai aussi remarqué que tu savais décoré ta maison avec goût. »

« Merci du compliment. »

« C'était sincère. »

A la fin de la visite, nos deux Apollon retournèrent à la maison tandis que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Milo tourna furtivement la tête en direction de son voisin. Kanon ayant le coucher de soleil derrière lui offrait un tableau des plus agréables. Les dégradés orangés dessinaient à la perfection son profil droit. Ses cheveux collant au visage, son nez droit, ses joues doucement rosées, ses lèvres pulpeuses…Inconsciemment Milo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues subitement très sèches. Kanon était l'image même de la virilité.

Kanon non plus ne semblait pas rester insensible à la beauté naturelle et à la gentillesse de son nouveau compagnon. Sa douceur et sa fragilité actuelle le rendait très attirant. Mais par ses convictions il ignorait encore tout de l'impact de sa rencontre avec Milo.

De retour à la maison, ils mangèrent les restes du midi devant un film d'action diffusé sur le câble. Le dîner se déroula en silence, la journée fut épuisante et aucun des deux ne souhaitaient rompre cette quiétude. A la fin du film, ils rangèrent la vaisselle et montèrent à l'étage. Kanon lui indiqua la chambre d'ami située juste après la salle de bain. Il y changea les draps, et apporta de nouveaux oreillers. Cela fait, il souhaita une bonne nuit à Milo qui le lui rendit.

Chacun dans leur chambre, ils ne trouvèrent immédiatement le sommeil. Ils se remémorèrent les instants passés ensemble tout en essayant de comprendre ce tourbillon qui se formait et s'intensifiait un peu plus dans leurs têtes, et dans leurs cœurs.

* * *

Alors verdict ???

(1) phrases inspirées de « ne t'en vas pas » de Lynda Lemay


	3. Chapter 3

_Ceci est ma toute première fiction , Saint Seiya étant réapparu avec une toute nouvelle saison je ne pouvais que me pencher davantage sur cette série qui m'avait déjà beaucoup plu. Je ferais en sorte de vous satisfaire au possible par mes écrits sur ce manga inédit. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira, toutes critiques sont acceptées alors n'hésitez surtout pas._

_Petite indication, en m'inscrivant je me suis aperçue que le pseudo « Camilo » avait déjà été utilisé. Je tiens alors à m'excuser auprès du concerné pour l'avoir utilisé sans connaissance de cause, lorsque j'étais revieweuse anonyme pour des fics de Saint Seiya._

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas miens ( à mon plus grand désarrois ).

**Couple** : Vous verrez bien ( je ne vais quand même pas tout vous dire dès le départ lol)

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi , lemon…

Petits mots pour les reviewers :

Cynan de la lune : Que dire, tes mots m'ont enchanté et comblé de bonheur. Je suis heureuse de constater que le second chapitre t'ai plu à ce point et que l'identité de notre « naïade » est pu gardée tout son mystère. Merci encore pour tes encouragements. Bisous

Kalista : Merci encore pour tes remarques sur mes précédents chapitres et en espérant que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Zéphis : Ta franchise me touche, il n'est pas toujours facile d'exprimer ce que l'on pense réellement mais comme tu le dis si bien cela « empêche d'être induite en erreur ». Merci pour ton petit mot c'est gentil.

**Résumé** : Kanon, seul habitant d'une petite île dont il est propriétaire fera la connaissance d'une personne naufragée qui changera sa vie à tout jamais…

* * *

La nuit fut courte pour nos deux amis. Tous deux s'étaient penchés sur les sensations nouvelles qu'ils avaient récemment ressentis. A en perdre la raison ils ne sauraient que dire, comment nommer ses émotions naissantes. Peut-on donner un nom à un fait encore inconnu? Peut-on saisir le sens de cette faible flamme mais pourtant bien présente ? Veut-on seulement le savoir ? L'inconnu effraie ; il nous terrorise parce que nous n'en avons aucune connaissance ni aucun savoir préalable. Les sentiments sont les plus dures, les choses plus énigmatiques sur lesquels nous souhaitons en permanence donner un nom. Pourquoi donc direz-vous ? L'homme est faible. Oui il l'est face à sa raison. L'amitié et l'amour, la haine et l'amour, la compassion et la pitié tant de noms qui diffèrent mais dont la nature est si proche. N'est-ce donc pas par cette faiblesse que les hommes posent des bombes au lieu de se comprendre ? Les sentiments sont si nombreux, si redoutables comme un ouragan qui vous emporte…dévastateur et déprédateur. L'amitié, lui, est le sentiment le plus libre et l'amour le plus tendre mais aussi le plus perfide. L'amour vous enchaîne, et seul le temps peut espérer vous délivrer et vous guérir un jour. Voilà où se trouvent nos deux jeunes hommes, dans cet œil du cyclone, tiraillés entre des émotions jusqu'ici insoupçonnées.

* * *

La tête lourde de questions, Milo descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Kanon n'étant pas encore levé, il décida de mettre lui-même la cafetière en route et à préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin : beurre, lait, œufs…Les aliments ainsi disposés sur la table, il rechercha un mixeur dans les éléments de cuisine. Une fois trouvé dans un des placards du haut, il choisit quelques fruits exotiques dans une corbeille près du micro-onde et les mixa joyeusement. C'est alors que notre naïade ( nda : Coucou cynan) entendit Kanon entrer dans la cuisine. Il était habillé d'un pyjama classique à pantalon et chemise bleu de la même couleur que ses prunelles. Milo remarqua toutefois ses traits tirés et ses yeux encore remplis de sommeil tout comme lui.

« Bonjour Kanon. »

« Salut Milo. »

« Bien dormi ? »

« J'ai connu des sommeils plus réparateurs à vrai dire. Merci pour le petit déj' c'est sympa. » dit Kanon.

« De rien c'est normal, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…»

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon ? » dit Kanon en pointant le mixeur.

« Un jus de fruit avec fruits de la passion, c'est à la fois nourrissant et délicieux….et excellent pour les réveils difficiles. » dit Milo avec un clin d'œil.

« Alors je ne dirais pas non. » dit Kanon le sourire aux lèvres

Chacun s'installa autour de la petite table pour savourer un petit déjeuner préparé avec soin.

« Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit. »

« Et alors ? »

« J'accepte ta proposition, cette île me plaît bien et tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. J'aimerai bien vivre ici. »

« C'est avec plaisir que ma maison t'ouvre ses porte Milo…Je suis heureux que tu es accepté. »

« Moi aussi Kanon…moi aussi. »

Après cette annonce qu'il les réjouit plus qu'il s'osaient se l'avouer ils commencèrent à manger. Milo misa pour un œuf dur, quelques viennoiseries et un verre de jus de fruit ; et Kanon davantage pour une petite tasse de café, des gâteaux secs et pour finir un verre de jus de fruit également.

« Mais c'est vraiment délicieux ! » s'exclama Kanon.

« Merci, c'est une recette que j'avais trouvé dans un livre de cuisine par hasard, je l'ai testé et çà m'est resté. »

« Et bien félicitation c'est un régale. » dit Kanon en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

Le petit déjeuner continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Plus le temps passé et plus une forte complicité se tissait entre Milo et Kanon. Ils se découvrirent beaucoup de points communs ce qui les rapprocha davantage. Une fois avoir finit de petit-déjeuner ils posèrent la vaisselle dans l'évier et Milo monta dans sa chambre pour aller chercher des vêtements de rechange tandis que Kanon finissait de laver.

Sa chambre ressemblait en tout point à celle de Kanon à l'exception qu'elle variait dans les tons bleu et vert. Dans l'armoire, Kanon y avait entreposé des vêtements qu'il ne mettait plus et qui étaient à la taille de Milo. Celui-ci opta pour un jean délavé, un T-shirt bleu foncé à manches courtes et une paire de basket. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et ferma le verrou. Ce que Milo ignorait c'était que le verrou de la porte n'avait pu être activé correctement. Il alla alors devant la cabine de douche et enleva son pyjama bleu clair mais…

« Mince ! Comment j'fais avec mes bandages?…..Bon après tout Kanon doit me les changer aujourd'hui alors… »

N'écoutant que sa logique, Milo enleva délicatement son bandage pour en effet constater une cicatrice sur son flan gauche.

«Vraiment efficace ces plantes »

Il enleva ensuite celui placé sur sa cheville et entra dans la cabine après avoir régulé la température de l'eau. Sous le jet, Milo sentit ses muscles se détendre, les goûtes d'eau chaude faisaient légèrement rougir certaines parties de son corps nu mais ceci ne le rendit que plus séduisant. Il arrêta l'eau pour se laver au gel ainsi que sa chevelure qui en avait bien besoin. Il remit l'eau en fermant les yeux, l'eau enlevait doucement le savon dans ses cheveux et la mousse glissait sensuellement sur son torse et ses reins. Quelque instants s'écoulèrent et dès qu'il ait eu enlevé tout le savon il sortit de la douche avec une simple serviette blanche sur la tête en frictionnant son épaisse tignasse, l'eau continuant à couler sur son corps. C'est à cet instant que…

* * *

Kanon continuait de laver sa tasse et les verres dans l'évier alors que Milo montait à l'étage. Les mains dans le produit vaisselle il réfléchit aux tourments qui ont perturbé son sommeil tout au long de la nuit. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux un visage fin et au regard hypnotique apparaissait et l'ensorcelait. Il se posait décidément beaucoup de questions. Comment pouvait-il être obnubilé par une personne qu'il ne connaît que depuis à peine deux jours ? Et par hasard qu'il plus est ?!

« Faut vraiment qu'j'arrête de me prendre la tête »

Après avoir laissé la vaisselle à sécher et s'être essuyé les mains, Kanon monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il soupira devant son armoire et choisit un jean noir moulant mais décontracté avec un haut noir également qui affinait sa taille à la perfection. Il sortit de sa chambre pour partir vers la salle d'eau, la porte entrouverte il entra et s'immobilisa brutalement…

Milo en entendant le grincement de la poignée de porte voulut prévenir la personne qui normalement aurait dû se trouvait derrière :

« C'est occu… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Devant lui sur le pas de la porte se trouvait la seule personne qu'il aurait voulu qu'il ne le voit ainsi. Kanon tout autant que lui resta figé dans ses mouvements. Paralysé par l'apparition de son compagnon, il en laissa tomber sa serviette qu'il avait sur les cheveux pour la laisser s'échouer sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain. Kanon semblait tout aussi surprit que lui et Milo sentit son regard intense sur lui, ce qui le mit fort mal à laisse. Il sentit comme des picotements au niveau des pommettes, il devait certainement être entrain de rougir comme une adolescente. Il ne savait que faire et que dire, l'embarras barrant le chemin de ses pensées.

* * *

Kanon de son côté ne se sentit pas moins médusé par le spectacle que ses yeux lui offraient. Tout d'abord troublé par ce qu'il ait pu analyser de la situation, il ne put empêché son regard de parcourir les courbes de celui qui lui faisait face. Un torse bombé, une taille magnifique dessinée, une peau délicieusement dorée, une cicatrice claire, des jambes longues et musclées où les dernières gouttes venaient finir leurs courses. Kanon resta en émoi, jamais encore il n'avait vu de corps aussi beau. Il sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui et un tiraillement se faire au niveau de son bas ventre. Comment ne ressentir aucune attirance pour un corps aussi merveilleusement bien sculpté et à l'aspect à la fois si viril et charnel ?

Se ne fut qu'après sa contemplation, et que son regard se posa sur celui de cette beauté, que Kanon ressentit l'embarras de Milo. La gorge encore sèche, il retrouva un soupçon de lucidité pour aligner quelque mots.

« Oh…Milo…euh je suis désolé je pensais que la salle de bain était libre…euh…je..je te laisses. »

Précipitamment, Kanon rejoignit sa chambre pour reprendre un temps soit peu ses esprits et faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il resta appuyé contre la porte, la main sur son cœur qui battait encore bien trop vite. La respiration saccadée, il essaya de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il était un homme après tout alors pourquoi fut-il si gêné face à la nudité de Milo ?

Durant un lapse de temps sa respiration avait été coupé et son cœur emballé. C'était comme si,…comme si….Se fut comme une illumination pour le gémeau, une lueur dans l'obscurité, tout lui semblait plus clair à présent. Cette bienveillance, cette intention qu'il avait à son égard, ses coups d'œil discrets, la plénitude en sa présence ; il était irrésistiblement attiré par le jeune grec. Sa gentillesse, toute sa personne en fait l'avait séduit, il en était certain désormais…mais était-ce réciproque pour autant ?

* * *

Toujours debout au centre de la salle d'eau, Milo songeait. Il ne savait que penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait pu faire le moindre geste devant Kanon, comme figé par une force méconnue. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, son cœur avait battu dans ses tempes, son corps s'était crispé et des frissons incontrôlés l'avaient entièrement parcouru. De délicieux frissons cependant. Ses doigts s'étaient immédiatement détendus ne soutenant plus sa serviette qui était tombée au sol. Il n'avait cédé un seul instant à soutenir le regard de cet être qui ne cessait encore de le perturber. Quand Kanon avait commencé à « l'examiner », se fut comme si la température ambiante avait augmenté au fur à mesure que son regard était descendu.

Mais au plus profond de lui-même il savait…..il avait aimé que Kanon le regarde ainsi, peut-être même qu'il continu. Ses pensées étaient perturbées, il aurait souhaité qu'il reste comme il aurait voulu partir et se terrer dans un quelconque endroit. C'était vraiment étrange comme sensation, jamais encore il n'avait ressenti cela pour quiconque. Il se sentait bien en sa présence, il désirait toujours revoir son sourire, entendre son rire, qu'il le touche comme lorsqu'il changeait ses bandages, qu'il pose son regard sur lui comme il venait de le faire…Cela en était presque obsessionnel, il voulait Kanon, qu'il le désir………….qu'il l'aime ?…mais était-ce réciproque pour autant ?

Milo dans la salle de bain finissait de se préparer, tourmenté entre le soulagement d'avoir éclairci ses sentiments et la tristesse de ne les voir peut-être jamais partagés. Il retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec ses doutes jusqu'au déjeuner. Egalement, Kanon avait renoncé à sa douche pour rester cloîtré dans sa chambre avec ses récentes révélations. Il attendra la dernière minute pour descendre et préparer le déjeuner.

* * *

A midi, Kanon alla dans la cuisine pour mijoter le repas qu'il avait prévu dans la matinée. Mais le cœur n'y était qu'à moitié. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter devant Milo à présent. Toutefois il misa pour l'indifférence, il fera comme si rien ne s'était passé, çà en valait mieux pour tout le monde. Même s'il avait découvert ses sentiments depuis peu il ne souhaitait les imposer au jeune grec, il valait mieux terrer ses sentiments que de souffrir inutilement.

Milo en descendant les escaliers pensa environ la même chose, mais il ne savait s'il pourrait taire ses sentiments très longtemps. Les élans du cœur peuvent être si incontrôlable parfois. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il vit Kanon de dos, exactement à la même place que lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu la première fois. Son cœur se serra. Il oublia sa douleur et proposa son aide à Kanon avec un sourire qu'il ne laissait rien deviner, en ne se rendant compte du trouble intérieur de son élu.

Le repas se passa silencieusement, mais il était de nature différente de ceux qu'ils avaient connu, il y planait une certaine tension. Chacun ne savait comment véritablement se conduire, de peur de dévoiler ne serait-ce qu'une once de leurs sentiments à l'autre. L'angoisse d'être découvert leur tiraillait l'estomac. A la fin du repas ils lavèrent la vaisselle tout en essayant de discuter de chose et d'autre, et aucun ne parla de l'incident de ce matin.

Kanon refit les bandages de Milo en faisant en sorte d'oublier la chaleur qui montait en lui lorsque ses mains touchèrent sa peau de pêche. Il en valait de même pour le concerné. Chacun de leur côté essayait de paraître des plus décontractés possible, mais les regards fuyaient de temps à autre et on essayait le moins possible ne serait-ce que de se frôler.

_« J'me serais trompé ? Est-ce que…est-ce que je le dégoûte ? »_ pensa Milo horrifié.

_« On dirait qu'il me fuit comme la peste.»_ songea tristement Kanon.

Au milieu, de l'après-midi Kanon eut l'idée de faire visiter à Milo la forêt qui se trouvait derrière la maison. Ceci leur changerait les idées et peut-être que cette tension disparaîtra ? Milo accepta avec le sourire et Kanon alla chercher un couteau au cas où, « on est jamais assez trop prudent » avait-il noté.

Ils partirent alors à la découverte de cette île paradisiaque. Cependant, Milo nota certaines choses qui l'intriguaient ; il lui semblait que Kanon suivait un itinéraire bien précis comme s'il n'y avait aucun autre chemin accessible.

« Pourquoi est-on obligé de passer par là ? Les chemins étaient plus simples de l'autre côté. »

« C'est que j'ai mi des pièges un peu partout alors je les contournes. »

« PARDON ?! »

« Ils traînent quelque animaux sauvages par ici alors j'ai joué la prudence. »

« Ca semble assez improbable. »

« Et pourtant. »

Les deux aventuriers continuèrent à avancer plus profondément dans la forêt qui devenait plus dense et tropicale. Les chemins étaient plus difficiles, parsemés de racines déterrées et de roches parfois aiguisées. C'est d'ailleurs par mégarde que Milo trébucha sur l'une de ces racines et partit en avant en fermant les yeux attendant que çà se passe. Mais il ne sentit pas le sol sous lui, mais une chaleur bienfaisante l'envelopper. C'est en rouvrant les yeux que Milo s'aperçu qu'il était contre le torse puissant de Kanon, ses bras autour de lui. Dans sa chute, Kanon avait eu le temps de le rattraper et de le serrer contre lui avant qu'il ne puisse percuter le sol. Le cœur de Milo battait la chamade et la chaleur que dégageait Kanon l'envahit peu à peu, mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée. A peine eut-il cligné des yeux que Kanon le dégagea presque brusquement pour se retourner et continuer sa route sans lui jeter un regard.

_« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?! »_ pensa t-il rageusement

Son indifférence lui faisait beaucoup de mal mais il tenta de la refouler au maximum. Kanon, lui, se sentit misérable de l'avoir repousser aussi brutalement, mais l'avoir sentir contre lui de la sorte avait fait ressurgir son désir comme jamais. C'est avant de ne pouvoir plus se contrôler qu'il avait décidé de le lâcher. Il avait alors reprit sa marche à contre cœur.

* * *

Le paysage était un ravissement, on étendait les oiseaux sauvages chantaient, quelques insectes volaient et les rayons du soleil filtraient les feuillages pour créer une ambiance fantastique. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, Milo cru discerner des bruits au loin, comme des clapotements qui devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils arrivèrent au pied d'une magnifique cascade. Les pierres disposaient au niveau de la chute d'eau donnèrent l'image d'un bassin d'un bleu absolument magnifique. Le spectacle était grandiose, jamais Milo ne fut aussi proche de la nature et des merveilles qu'elle pouvait renfermer. C'était un enchantement.

La nuit tomba quand ils rebroussèrent chemin pour aller dîner. A la maison, ils mangèrent avec un peu plus de conviction et d'animosité qu'au déjeuner avec une tension certes plus faible mais toujours présente. Comme à chaque fois, ils rangèrent leur vaisselle et montèrent pour aller se coucher. C'est sur le pas de leur chambre respective qu'ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit timidement. Chacun dans leur chambre ils se remémorèrent les événements de la journée et s'endormirent. Exaspéré par l'indifférence de l'autre pour Milo, et triste et désemparé pour Kanon.

* * *

Reviews ???

Je sais qu'il ne passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, je ferais en sorte qu'il en soit autrement pour le suivant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ceci est ma toute première fan fiction , Saint Seiya ayant réapparu avec une toute nouvelle saison je ne pouvais que me pencher davantage sur cette série qui m'avait déjà beaucoup plu. Je ferais en sorte de vous satisfaire au mieux par mes écrits sur ce manga inédit. Sur ce j'espère que cela vous plaira, toutes critiques sont acceptées cela ne peux que me faire avancer alors n'hésitez surtout pas._

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas miens ( à mon plus grand désarrois).

**Rating** : T

**Couple** : Vous devez vous en douter à présent non ? lol

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi , lemon léger (peut être j'y réfléchi)

Petits mots pour les reviewers :

cynan de la lune : Je vais encore me répéter mais tes mots m'ont fait énormément plaisir, chaque commentaire sur mes chapitres sont pour moi une récompense. Merci de me rester fidèle comme tu le fais cela me va droit au cœur. Merci encore.

Lion no Kalista : Je te remercie pour tes mots d'encouragement, et ne t'en fais surtout pas ils ne tarderont pas à se trouver. Même plus tôt que tu le penses.

Lilith : Les simples commentaires que tu m'as laissé m'ont encouragé à continuer cette histoire, merci d'avoir trouvé le temps pour me laisser tes impressions c'est vraiment gentil. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Résumé** : Kanon, seul habitant d'une petite île dont il est propriétaire fera la connaissance d'une personne naufragée qui changera sa vie à tout jamais…

* * *

C'est une nouvelle journée qui commence. La nuit qui pourtant bonne conseillère ne semblait avoir agit sur notre fulminant scorpion. Milo n'avait pardonné l'attitude de Kanon. Son détachement n'ayant eut pour effet que d'attiser la colère du grec. Son amour blessé par tant d'indifférence a penché dans la balance pour un profond désespoir vite remplacé par une hargne sincère. L'esprit confus de Milo s'était noyé dans un abîme de souffrance et de douleur. L'infime espoir qu'il s'était construit devenait de plus en plus dérisoire au fil du temps.

_« Eh maintenant…qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » _pensa t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Ayant retrouvé un temps soit peu son calme il entreprit de descendre pour un café chaud. Peut-être trouvera t-il l'inspiration devant un plaisir des plus simples ?

* * *

Les pensées de Kanon n'étaient guère réjouissantes non plus. Lui même se sentait horriblement seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été durant ces deux dernières années en solitaire. Vidé et dépassé par les évènements, il avait songé à mille et une manière de pouvoir renouer avec son protégé. Mais rien n'y fit, toutes ses idées lui paraissant aussi ridicules les unes que les autres. Il espérait reconquérir rapidement la confiance de Milo et qu'ainsi les choses redeviendraient comme avant.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des bruits pas dans le couloir. Il attendit quelque minutes et se rendit dans la cuisine où Milo était assis à table, la tête baissé au-dessus de son café fumant, des mèches de cheveux cachant son regard. Il alla se servir une tasse sans lui toucher un mot. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et dégusta une gorgée du précieux liquide. Tout était parfaitement silencieux on ne pouvait entendre que le vent qui se levait au dehors.

« Tu vas resté muet encore longtemps…ou tu vas enfin te décider à me parler ! » résonna la voix glaciale de Milo

Kanon ne sut quoi répondre face à tant de froideur ; il en aurait lâché sa tasse s'il n'avait autant de contrôle sur lui-même. Il le fixa de ses yeux océans, stupéfait, et l'incompréhension s'y lisant clairement. Jamais encore Milo ne lui avait adressé la parole de cette façon. Sa voix avait été si tranchante si détachée, à vous figer sur place. Milo releva la tête très lentement, en ne laissant apparaître que son œil gauche l'autre encore caché par ses cheveux. Son regard vous transpercez, il y avait tant de confusion dans ce simple regard, de la tristesse, de la détresse, de la colère…une colère noire.

« Alors ?! » demanda Milo d'un ton aigre

« Je ne comprend pas. » répondit Kanon perdu

Quatre mots, quatre petits mots suffirent à Milo pour faire tomber ses barrières. Les paroles de Kanon firent perdre le peu de self contrôle que Milo s'était forcer de conserver. En ayant sentit Kanon entrer dans la cuisine, il avait décidé de discuter sérieusement avec lui et sur cette distance qui s'était établit entre eux.

Mais rien ne se passa pas comme il l'avait souhaité. Sa fureur et son désespoir ont eu raison de sa volonté. Emporté par de sombres sentiments, il n'était désormais plus maître de ses paroles et de ses pensées. Son corps vibrait de haine et de rancœur envers cet être qui avait si cruellement piétiné ses sentiments. Ses poings se serrèrent, ses épaules tremblèrent, il devait lui dire, qu'il exhale sa douleur…

« Arrête de jouer les ignares! Tu as très bien compris où je voulais en venir ! »

« Mais qu'est qui te prend ? » demanda Kanon de plus en plus confus par son attitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Tu oses me le demander?! Ce n'est pas moi qui joue au sourd et au muet depuis hier, comme-ci le monde autour de lui n'existait plus !!! » dit rageusement Milo en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise avec violence

« Ecoute, calme-toi, on va s'asseoir et en discuter tranquillement d'accord ? » essaya Kanon aussi doucement qu'il put.

« Non je ne veux par m'asseoir ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu m'évites ? Je te dégoûtes c'est çà ?! Tu me proposes de rester à tes côtés mais tu me fuis comme la peste. Allez ! Explique toi !!! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple Milo.» dit Kanon en baissant légèrement le regard.

« ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !!! »

Milo avait hurlé ces mots, il avait la respiration rapide, le visage rougit par la fureur, des yeux perçant comparable à celui d'une bête sauvage.

« C'est toi qui me répugne Kanon, reste s'y sur ton île et crève s'y aussi, je n'en ai rien à cirer. Je ne resterai pas une journée de plus avec quelqu'un qui est incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments. Au début, c'est vrai, je te trouvais génial mais faut croire que je me sois trompé. Continue à vivre en ermite va, mais moi je pars !!! »

Se fut sur ces derniers mots cassant que Milo partit précipitamment, les yeux brillants de larmes contenus, en claquant brutalement derrière lui la porte de la cuisine.

Kanon était resté debout sans rien dire, trop paralysé et choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les paroles de Milo firent leurs chemins dans son esprit, il ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser, ou l'intensité fut telle qu'il en resta statique. Une fois l'ampleur analysée, ses jambes tremblèrent et il tomba à genoux sur le sol froid de la cuisine les bras ballants et yeux grands ouverts. Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que des sanglots vinrent faire trembler ses épaules. Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivit d'une autre, puis d'une autre jusqu'à ne plus former que deux fines rivières. Il replia ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras et y enfouissant sa tête. Il avait tout gâché…tout.

* * *

Milo de son côté courait en trébuchant plusieurs fois dans les escaliers, les larmes brumant sa vue. Arrivé à sa chambre, il s'enferma et s'appuya contre la porte en laissant libre cour à sa peine, une douleur aussi vive qu'un coup de poignard lui transperçait le cœur. Ses sanglots lui faisait mal à la gorge mais il n'en avait cure, son cœur le faisant bien plus souffrir encore. Il se sentait misérable. Il n'avait jamais connu de souffrance aussi grande. Il n'en pouvait décidément plus, savoir qu'il vivait sous le même toit que cet homme lui ravivait sa douleur. Tel un automate, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il fallait qu'il parte, maintenant.

* * *

Toujours dans la cuisine, les larmes de Kanon commencèrent à se tarir laissant des traînées rougeâtres sur ses joues. Le regard gonflé, il pensa. Il se remémora tous les instants passés avec le jeune homme. Il revoyait le jour où il l'avait sauvé de la noyade, leur promenade sur la plage, leur complicité, l'incident dans la salle de bain, ses sourires, ses yeux pétillants de malices…Plus il y songeait et moins il souhaitait son départ. Son absence avait créé un vide depuis qu'il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments pour cet éphèbe venu d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas partir, sa présence était devenue une nécessité presque vitale pour lui. Il se sentait complet pour la première fois de sa vie et, il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser lui échapper. Sa décision était prise, il allait tout lui dire, tout sur ce bien être qu'il ressentait avec lui, sur ses sentiments nouveaux.

C'est déterminé et la tête haute que Kanon entreprit la montée des escaliers. Il marchait d'un pas assuré jusqu'au devant de la porte de chambre de Milo. Le cœur battant, il s'apprêta à frapper.

_« Un peu de courage. »_ pensa t-il nerveusement.

Il donna trois légers coups contre la porte en bois en appelant le nom de l'occupant sans aucune réponse en retour. Intrigué malgré tout, il renouvela sa tentative en attentant toujours sur le pas de la porte.

« Milo tu m'entends ?…J'aimerais te parler…s'il te plaît c'est.. c'est vraiment important. »

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, Kanon se pencha pour essayer d'entendre le moindre son qui pourrait provenir de la chambre. Il n'entendit que le silence. Anxieux cette fois-ci il toqua une troisième fois. Les secondes passèrent. Si Milo était si en colère contre lui il lui aurait fait savoir en lui adressant ne serait-ce que par quelques injures au travers de la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il laissa passer sa tête dans la pièce sombre. Son regard parcouru tous les recoins de la chambre à coucher.

Cette pièce ne laissait entrevoir que l'absence de son occupant. Kanon se plaça au centre de la chambre, son regard longeait les murs et les meubles. Il faisait froid, un éclair déchira le ciel éclairant la silhouette du gémeau. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre entrouverte et où les rideaux volaient violemment par la force du vent. Un autre éclair, et c'est un déluge qu'y s'abattit sur l'île. L'eau rentrait et Kanon s'approcha pour refermer la fenêtre. Arrivé devant celle-ci il marcha sur quelque chose, il se pencha pour ramasser sur ce quoi il avait posé le pied. Une ombre passa devant ses yeux alors que la tempête redoublait de fureur et que les éclairs zébraient le ciel orageux.

« Mais… » dit-il la voix tremblante.

Dans ses mains, Kanon tenait entre ses doigts de longues bandes de tissus blancs tachées par une mixture verdâtre semblable à celle qu'il appliquait sur les blessures de son rescapé. Les yeux agrandis il porta son regard sur ces bandes puis vers la fenêtre. La stupeur laissa place à la panique. Il se releva brusquement pour se pencher au-dessus de la fenêtre pour apercevoir des traces qui rasaient le mur. Il suivit les marques et constata avec horreur qu'elles conduisaient jusqu'aux bordures de la forêt dense et obscure.

« Le fou… »

Kanon sortit précipitamment de la chambre et descendit rapidement les escaliers, il alla chercher un couteau aiguisé et sortit de la maison par l'arrière. La pluie tombait dru et avec violence. Il se rendit avec frénésie près des marques qu'il avaient aperçu pour ensuite se diriger vers la forêt la peur lui nouant l'estomac et le cœur. Le vent lui fouetta le visage alors qu'il continuait à suivre les traces de pas, la pluie les effaçant bien trop rapidement. En courant trop vite il trébucha et tomba de tout son long lui laissant égratignures et boue sur ses vêtements.

« MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....»

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Milo s'engouffra profondément dans la forêt hostile. Cela faisait bien quelque minutes qu'il ne reconnaissait plus les décors qu'il avait vu avec Kanon lors de leur excursion. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et la pluie battante se mélangeait à ses larmes. Il courait sans but dans cette jungle méconnue et humide. Il s'enfonçait davantage dans la boue au fur et à mesure de sa progression, le froid pénétrant l'intérieur de ses os. Les éclairs et le tonnerre ne rendirent cette forêt que plus menaçante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Avancer, toujours avancer et ne surtout pas se retourner. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués, ses vêtements devenus lourds pesaient dans sa course. Un éclair plus puissant que les autres cicatrisa le ciel, et un court instant suffit à Milo pour que son pied percute une pierre qu'il n'avait aperçu. Il tomba vers l'avant et dévala avec brutalité une colline raide et rocheuse. Les pierres déchiraient son haut et blessa ses genoux. A la fin de sa chute il perdit conscience.

Ce n'est que quelque minutes plus tard, toujours avec la tempête qui grondait que Milo revenait lentement à lui. Son corps lui sembla douloureux et sa tête lourde. Il se souvenait alors de sa chute. De nouveau sur ses pieds, il se tourna et s'appuya face à la roche, les bras croisés au-dessus de sa tête il libera sa douleur. Il avait atteint le fond du ravin, la fatigue de ses derniers moments ne lui permettait pas de se contenir. Il ferma fortement les yeux à s'en faire mal alors que les larmes du ciel continuèrent à tomber avec intensité.

Alors que Milo s'apprêta à repartir, un son vibra dans l'air humide. Sinistre et angoissant, un de ces sons qui ne peuvent prédire qu'une chose néfaste. Il se retourna précautionneusement, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombèrent sur des pupilles noires profondes, agressifs et funeste. Un regard menaçant, un regard de tueur ; un pelage tacheté, des griffes acérés et des grognements des plus bestiaux.

Milo resta figé comme du marbre. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, il fixa le danger devant lui. Un seul mouvement brusque et c'était la fin pour lui.

_« Ils traînent quelque animaux sauvages par ici. » _

_« Ca semble assez improbable. »_

_« Et pourtant. »_

Il ne savait plus quels gestes adopter, il était fatigué et désorienté. Que faire ? Il était dos au mur et l'animal pouvait à tout instant lui sauter à la gorge. Il porta ses yeux discrètement aux alentours cherchant quelconque armes pour se défendre. Il aperçu non loin au sol une branche d'arbre arrachée par le vent. Mais la distance restait assez importante pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre sans faire ne serait-ce quelque pas. C'était sa seule chance, et il le savait. Le fauve ne semblait vouloir l'attaquer pour le moment, peut-être attendait-il une faute de sa proie pour sans saisir que plus facilement ? Milo soutenait le regard de la bête.

Un autre éclair survint, et c'est dans un mouvement souple qu'il courut vers son arme de fortune. Le prédateur dans un hurlement effroyable se jeta sur Milo. Celui-ci se munit de son «arme» et se défendit avec des gestes frénétiques et désordonnés tandis que l'animal ne cessait d'attaquer. Débuta ainsi une lutte sans merci. Mais dans un instant d'inattention, la bête retomba sur ses longues pâtes pour surgir sur Milo et le désarmer de sa branche en un coup de pâte puissant et rapide. Milo tomba au sol et recula en rampant pour atteindre le pied de la colline. Dos à la pierre, il vit le fauve s'approcher dangereusement dans une démarche lente et angoissante. Il s'arrêta et plia ses pâtes tel le prédateur s'apprêtant à donner le coup de grâce. Milo le fixa, et sentait tout espoir le quitter. Il se pencha sur sa vie, les bons moments révolus et ceux qu'il aurait aimé partager avec une certaine personne.

_« J'aurai aimé le revoir une dernière fois. »_ pensa t-il tristement

L'animal prit son appuie et bondit en un saut haut et long, la gueule ouverte et toutes griffes sorties. Milo ferma les yeux et attendit son châtiment, un visage se dessinant dans ses songes.

Un hurlement strident se fit entendre. Milo ne ressentit aucune douleur, intrigué, il rouvrit ses yeux avec lenteur comme s'il redoutait de ce qu'il allait découvrir. La stupéfaction pouvait se lire sur ses traits, il ne vit pas l'animal ni la forêt qui l'entourait. Il n'entendait plus rien, il restait focalisé sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Des jambes d'athlètes, une chevelure longue et mouillé, un dos imposant…Milo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et pourtant. Les dieux auraient-ils entendu son dernier vœux ?

Kanon était bien là posté dos à lui, les jambes légèrement écartées et les bras grand ouvert tel un mur défensif. Milo était totalement perdu et ne parvenait à assimiler des pensées cohérentes. Il l'aurait suivit ? C'était fort probable. Mais même après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Il dû cesser de se plonger dans ses réflexions, le danger n'en était pas pour autant écarté. Il ne pouvait le voir, mais Milo parvenait parfaitement à entendre les grognements de l'animal rendu furieux de s'être fait interrompre.

« Milo ? Reste où tu es et ne bouge sous aucun prétexte tu as compris ?! »

Cela résonnait davantage comme un ordre que comme un conseil. Milo le regard interrogateur fixa le dos de Kanon. Ce dernier se tourna lentement jusqu'à ce que Milo puisse voir son profil droit, Kanon le regarda avec intensité et esquissa un sourire tendre et confiant. Milo n'eut le temps de comprendre le message que Kanon couru brusquement en direction du fauve. Un autre affrontement commença, Kanon semblait mieux s'en sortir que Milo mais la l'agilité et la puissance de la bête rendaient les choses difficiles toutefois. La férocité et l'atrocité de la scène paralysaient entièrement le grec qui demeurait impuissant. Les combattants ne se laissaient pas une seconde de répit, un moment d'égarement et c'était la fin pour l'un des deux. Les coups s'enchaînaient , les coups de griffes sifflaient dans l'air. Mais malgré sa résistance jusqu'ici implacable, Kanon commençait à ressentir des signes de fatigue et ses mouvements devinrent moins précis. Alors qu'il atterrissait sur ces faibles jambes après un énième saut, il n'eut le temps nécessaire pour esquivait un coup de griffe qui s'enfonça dans son flan. Les restes de sa chemise prirent une couleur pourpre qui ne fit qu'attisait davantage les instincts meurtriers du prédateur. Il posa un genou à terre et se mordit les lèvres sous la douleur, sa vue se brouilla légèrement.

« KANOOOOOON »

Ce cri de désespoir le fit revenir brusquement à la réalité. Il releva la tête vers la bête et tout se passa au ralenti. Le fauve en un ultime bond, une détente puissante et les crocs sortis se jeta sur Kanon. Il sortit son couteau pour l'enfoncer dans le pelage de la bête qui poussa un hurlement terrifiant. La bête soudain se tut pour s'effondre près de lui alors que le couteau restait planté dans sa chair.

Toujours assis contre la roche, Milo vit Kanon s'approcher de lui en une démarche peu assurée. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il laissa des larmes de soulagement couler doucement.

« Je suis heureux …tu vas bieeen…AAAH »

« Kanon ?? »

Milo n'eut le temps de réaliser. Kanon s'effondra dans ses bras, inconscient.

« Kanon ? Kanon ?? KANON!!! »

Milo complètement paniqué, retourna Kanon pour l'allonger et constata avec horreur la profondeur de sa blessure au flan et la quantité abondante de sang qui s'en échappait. Milo respira profondément, perdre le contrôle ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Il déchira le peu de tissu que Kanon avait sur lui pour en faire un pansement provisoire. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait rentrer et lui procurer au plus vite des soins sinon il…Chassant ces sombres pensées, Milo installa Kanon sur son dos et entama le chemin de retour. Il contourna alors la colline et, tenta de se repérer du mieux qu'il le put. La nuit venait de tomber, la tempête cessa et le froid se fit sentir. Milo culpabilisait. Par son égoïsme et son inconscience la personne qui lui était la plus chère risquait de mourir. Si seulement les cieux pouvait lui venir en aide ! Les cieux ?…Brusquement Milo leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et une lueur nouvelle jaillit dans son regard. Le soleil se couchait face à la maison de Kanon, il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à se diriger à l'aide de la Grande Ourse. Milo trouva la constellation tant espérée et reprit sa marche d'un pas rapide. Peu de temps plus tard, Milo entendit un bruit lointain, un son qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà perçu. Il accéléra le pas de nouveau jusqu'à se retrouver au pied de la cascade où Kanon et lui s'était rendu il y a peu. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps. Milo se dirigea vers le chemin qu'il n'avait emprunté qu'une fois mais dont il se souvenait parfaitement.

« Merci mon Dieu… »

Il percevait non loin le potager et la piscine couverte. Arrivé à l'arrière de la maison blanche, il entra précipitamment par la porte de derrière et monta rapidement les escaliers. Il pénétra dans la chambre de Kanon, repoussa les draps écrus et le posa avec délicatesse sur le lit. Son teint blanchâtre ressortant avec la couleur des couvertures lui donnait davantage l'image d'un cadavre. Mais Milo savait qu'il était vivant, tout au long du retour il avait senti dans son cou la faible respiration du grec.

« C'est à mon tour maintenant de te sauver. » dit-il tout bas

Il sortit de la chambre à coucher pour revenir avec la trousse de premiers soins. Il se souvenait des gestes que Kanon avait eu alors que sa blessure n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. Il enleva délicatement le bandage gorgé de sang et nettoya la plaie béante. Il appliqua la même mixture verdâtre que Kanon lui avait montré et lui mit d'un bandage propre. Il lui retira son pantalon et épongea son corps avec une serviette qu'il avait ramené de la salle de bain. Il le recouvrit des épaisses couvertures pour ensuite se sécher et enlever la boue qu'il avait sur le corps tout en ne quittant des yeux son précieux blessé.

Il allait enfiler un pyjamas pour se coucher sur le matelas qu'il avait disposé prés du lit quand il entendit des plaintes sourdes. Il se tourna vers le lit pour constater que Kanon remuait en exprimant de bas gémissements. Milo s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front moite, Kanon avait un début de fièvre et ses claquements de dents ne présageaient rien de bon. Milo se déshabilla entièrement et enleva le peu que Kanon avait sur lui puis entra dans les draps. Il se cala contre le corps glacé et l'entoura de l'un de ses bras. Il utilisa ainsi sa propre chaleur pour le réchauffer. Si on laisse le sang refluer des bras et des jambes trop rapidement vers le cœur, son cœur pourrait lâcher.

« Je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends ? »

Milo sentait l'épuisement l'emporter progressivement vers un sommeil profond. Le stress et l'inquiétude retombés à présent laissèrent place à une fatigue foudroyante.

« Ne me laisse pas.»

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, il ne parvenait plus à résister aux appels de la nuit.

« Je t'aime. »

C'est sur ces mots que Milo plongea dans un sommeil profond prés de l'homme qui l'avait sauver pour la deuxième fois. La fenêtre ouverte laissa les rayons pâles d'une pleine lune illuminés les corps de ces deux hommes réunis par le destin.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Review ?

Merci pour tout ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici


	5. Chapitre 5

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ; j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris mais je désirais me consacrer le plus possible à mes partiels. Mais je dois bien admettre qu'écrire me manquais beaucoup, alors reprendre de nouveau m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je pense qu'il s'agit de mon plus long chapitre, nous n'aurons qu'à dire que c'est pour me faire pardonner ^^. _

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas miens.

**Rating** : T

**Couple** : Vous devez vous en douter à présent non ? lol

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi, lemon

Petits mots pour les reviewers :

Lilith : Voilà enfin le chapitre que tu attendais, j'espère qu'il sera à ton goût et que tu ne seras pas déçue. Tes petits mots me feront toujours autant plaisir et j'espère que la fin de cette histoire n'est pas celle de notre contact.

Lion no kalista : Ton commentaire sur le chapitre précédent m'a énormément fait plaisir, je suis heureuse de voir que quelqu'un qui écrit aussi bien que toi apprécie mon travail. Bonne lecture et bonne continuation.

Scorpio no caro : Tu seras contente de voir que le couple n'a pas changé dans ce chapitre lol, tes impressions sont objectives, il est vrai que l'évolution est un peu rapide je ferais en sorte que cela s'améliore. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ton attente.

Cynan de la lune : Ne t'en fais pas tu es toute pardonnée pour ton « retard » et je ne sais si je mérite autant de compliments de ta part. Ta fidélité me va droit au cœur et tes commentaires sont toujours un pur bonheur. Tout mes encouragements pour ton histoire que j'adore.

Seveya : Tu as su être directe avec moi et faire émerger les défauts de mes écrits avec objectivité, toutefois je sais que peu de lectrice ce le permettent pour éviter des désagréments. J'essaierais de faire des efforts la prochaine fois. Je suis heureuse de constater que le chapitre quatre t'ai plu.

En somme, un énorme MERCI à toutes pour vos précieux commentaires.

**Résumé** : Kanon, seul habitant d'une petite île dont il est propriétaire fera la connaissance d'une personne naufragée qui changera sa vie à tout jamais…

* * *

Je pouvais sentir mes sens me revenir. La respiration silencieuse, je me sentais lentement reprendre conscience. J'étais allongé, un voilage doux et léger me recouvrant jusqu'à la taille. Il faisait chaud mais une fraîche brise venait délicatement caresser mon visage et jouer dans mes cheveux. Je me sentais terriblement bien. Je voulais profiter de cette plénitude encore quelque instants comme pour égoïstement m'éloigner d'une dure réalité.

Cependant, elle m'éclata brusquement au visage, par flash je revis les derniers moments vécus avant de remonter de cette torpeur. Comme spectateur de ma propre vie, je voyais défiler la violente dispute dans la cuisine, ma course effrénée dans la forêt dense et obscure, le sauvage affrontement, et un visage baigné par les larmes……….Milo ?!! Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? A t-il continué son chemin ?…..Quoique… Je pensais l'avoir…au fond…amplement mérité. Après tout, je n'ai fait que récolter le fruit de mes erreurs. Je ne pouvais que courageusement accepter mon châtiment. Sa colère envers moi était justifiée, il avait raison… j'ai agit comme un vulgaire imbécile. Bête et lâche de surcroît, j'ai fui face à lui et mon égoïsme n'a fait que faire souffrir la personne que je souhaitais protéger. Mais quel crétin !!

Je n'ai pas le droit de le retenir, si son choix est de partir alors j'ai pas à être égoïste, je me ferais une raison voilà tout, bien qu'au fond…je sais bien…que je ne le désire pas vraiment. Le faire souffrir davantage n'en serait que plus douloureux pour nous deux.

Ce fut avec lenteur que j'ouvrit péniblement les yeux éblouis par la clarté du soleil. Mon regard parvient avec le temps à distinguer quelque formes. A mon grand étonnement je n'étais plus dans la forêt. Le plafond au-dessus de moi-même suffisait pour que je m'en persuade. Un peu comateux je ne reconnais bien les lieux mais ils semblaient familier. Je détournais mon regard vers la fenêtre de ma chambre, car c'était bien là où je me trouvais finalement, pour apercevoir les rideaux voler gracieusement au grès du vent au senteur d'écume. Je pouvais percevoir le bruit régulier des vagues venant mourir sur le sable fin et celui des palmiers bercés dans le vent du matin. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil laissait ses doux rayons illuminer gracieusement la pièce.

Je rompis ma contemplation et mon esprit encore baigné d'interrogations par un son autre que celui de l'océan. Je fixais encore le dehors lorsque je perçus le bruit d'un léger soupir. Toujours précautionneusement je tournais ma tête vers l'origine de ce son. Ce fut avec stupéfaction que mes yeux se posèrent sur ce qui reposait sur mon torse.

Une chevelure bleutée faiblement ondulée et aux mèches rebelles était gracieusement posée sur toute la largueur de ma poitrine. Mon cœur rata un battement, il l'avait reconnu bien avant mes yeux. Ils se remplirent de larmes de bonheur mais qui ne coulèrent pas cependant. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était endormi sur moi d'un sommeil profond, un bras protecteur autour de ma taille bandée. Il est vrai que j'ai été si surpris de me retrouver dans ma chambre que mon esprit avait saturé la sensation de poids sur ma poitrine. Mon cœur et mon âme se gonflèrent d'une joie sans limite et je sentis une douce chaleur parcourir tout mon être. Alors il n'était pas parti ? Il m'avait sauvé et soigné ?! Cette constatation amplifia mon bonheur.

Silencieusement et avec douceur ma main gauche vient se nicher dans ses cheveux pour y prodiguer de lentes caresses. Mon protégé laissa échapper un petit gémissement de bien-être et referma inconsciemment sa prise autour de ma taille.

Si il était revenu c'était qu'un espoir demeurait encore, alors je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance ! Je souhaite qu'il puisse connaître cette partie de moi qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Alors peut-être que quelque chose naîtra de nouveau, du moins je ferais tout pour çà.

* * *

Je sentis être sur le point de sortir des bras de Morphée mais ne souhaitait encore ouvrir les yeux. La sensation de bien-être que je pouvais ressentir en cette instant était si forte, si intense. Dans l'obscurité de mes songes je parvenais à percevoir un son régulier et plaisant. Ma joue posée sur la poitrine de mon blessé me permettait de ressentir les battements de son cœur. C'était une mélodie si apaisante et reposante que je ne pouvais me détacher de son enchantement. Si seulement ce cœur pouvait battre pour moi.

La chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps m'enveloppait dans une exquise quiétude. Je me sentais en sécurité près de lui plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Plongé une fois encore dans un monde de tranquillité et de douceur je sentis une voluptueuse sensation, comme une caresse qui ne fit qu'amplifier davantage ma béatitude. Je ne pouvais que laisser une légère plainte franchir mes lèvres et autres paroles.

Kanon continuait de caresser la chevelure de Milo, les yeux fermés et avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Voir son élu de cette façon rendit cet instant magique et pour rien au monde il aurait désiré le rompre.

« Mmm…Kanon… »

Le concerné agrandit les yeux sous ces paroles qui avait brisé le silence et dirigea son regard vers celui qui avait prononcé ces dires. Milo ne semblait vouloir se réveiller, du moins pour le moment. Il avait dû souffler inconsciemment ces quelques mots. Kanon en rougit légèrement de constater que Milo pensait à lui même dans son sommeil.

D'ailleurs il sentit sur sa peau la respiration de Milo devenir plus rapide qu'il y a quelques minutes, il ne devrait alors plus tarder à se réveiller. Il devait reconnaître que la confrontation l'effrayait quelque peu mais il s'était décidé de faire des efforts pour améliorer les choses entre eux. Il balaya ses craintes et attendit le cœur battant le réveil du jeune grec.

Quelques instant plus tard, Milo ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se remettre de son sommeil réparateur. Toujours appuyé sur la poitrine de son blessé il laissa vagabonder son regard dans la pièce pour constater alors que le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Ainsi, et lentement, il s'appuya sur ses coudes de chaque côté du corps de Kanon pour se redresser. Ce fut en relavant les yeux qu'il rencontra des pupilles d'un bleu lagon qui le fixaient avec bienveillance et tendresse.

Ce qui les entourait ne semblait plus avoir d'importance, seul le regard de l'autre était cible de toute attention. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes qui paraissaient être une éternité, comme si l'un ou l'autre sondait leurs pensées ou communiquer par ce simple regard. C'est Milo qui rompit cette échange silencieux.

« Tu étais réveillé ? » dit-il en cachant au mieux sa surprise.

« Oui, çà fait un petit moment déjà. Tu as bien dormi ? » répondit tendrement Kanon.

« Euh…oui…oui merci et toi ? »

« Moi aussi… »

Ils baissèrent la tête ou firent comme s'ils fixaient autre chose dans la pièce. Ils s'injurièrentchacun en pensée de tenir une discussion d'une telle médiocrité après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

_« Dis quelque chose ! Demande-lui comment il va ? Pourquoi t'a t-il suivi ?…quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! »_ songea Milo les yeux ombragés par ses cheveux.

_« Bon, allez courage mon grand te défile pas maintenant. J'ai qu'à lui demander s'il n'est pas blessé ? J'sais pas moi, lui montrer que je m'inquiète pour lui… »_ pensa Kanon qui regardait la baie vitrée sans vraiment la voir.

« Est-ce que… » Dirent-ils en même temps se fixant une fois encore.

La tension se faisait palpable dans cette petite chambre, chacun ne sachant comment aborder la discussion, ils se sentaient encore honteux de leurs comportements récents.

« Euh…écoute Milo, je n'irais pas quatre chemins et je ne veux pas que nous restions en mauvais termes. Ce que tu m'as dit hier…. C'est la vérité……. Je ne suis qu'un ermite introverti incapable d'exprimer véritablement ce qu'il ressent. A part mon frère on ne m'a jamais vraiment porté d'attention alors les sentiments sont quelque chose que je ne maîtrise pas…Quand tu es arrivé ici j'ai découvert autre chose, j'ai su ce qu'était la chaleur humaine et c'est à toi que je le dois. Je te dois beaucoup et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux….. »

Kanon se tortilla nerveusement avant de reprendre.

« Milo…Me pardonnes-tu pour mon ignorance et…de mon comportement injuste envers toi ? »

Ces mots furent difficile à prononcer pour Kanon ; en apparence il semble donner l'image d'un homme fort et sûr de lui mais pouvait s'avérer aussi fragile que du verre. Milo l'avait compris par le ton de sa voix, il semblait vouloir se faire sincèrement pardonner tout ses tords, ce qui l'attendrit beaucoup. Cela lui a également fait comprendre que Kanon n'était pas entièrement responsable de la discorde qui s'était installée entre eux. Sa manière d'agir et sa fierté avait aussi beaucoup penché dans la balance.

« Non Kanon tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner, je suis tout autant responsable de ce qui s'est passé…J'ai tendance à avoir un ego qui m'a souvent poussé à faire de mauvais choix, alors.. j'ai autant à me faire pardonner ma conduite. J'ai agi comme un vrai petit imbécile et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Mais en ce qui me concerne mon pardon t'es accordé depuis longtemps… »

Il eut un court silence avant que Milo ne continue

« Alors ?….. Pardonné ? »

« Pardonné. »

Il se serrèrent la main pour sceller la fin de leurs mésaventures et de leurs fautes passées. Kanon ne pouvait espérer meilleure matinée. Alors que la veille même tout paraissait perdu, le voila avec Milo comme autrefois. Il se redressa alors sur ses coudes pour pouvoir s'asseoir lorsqu'une vive douleur lui foudroya le corps, il en poussa un fort gémissement.

« Kanon ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » dit Milo inquiet en ayant entendit le cri.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste ma blessure qui s'est révélée plus douloureuse que je l'aurais cru ; je me suis juste levé trop vite »

« Attends laisse moi regarder »

Milo enleva le drap pour examiner le bandage qu'il avait posé sur le flan du blessé. Il put constater que le choc avait réouvert la blessure et que le bandage était taché de sang, mais heureusement sans grande quantité.

« Ne bouge pas je vais te le refaire »

Mais…Milo avait omit un petit détail qui avait son importance.

En se levant de la couchette pour aller chercher la trousse de soins qu'il avait posé sur la commode, la couverture glissa dévoilant de ce fait sa parfaite nudité. Milo resta figé dans son mouvement alors qu'il avait senti le tissu glisser sur sa peau nue. Il se retourna presque mécaniquement pour voir un Kanon bouche bée et les yeux grands ouverts. Ce dernier venait aussi de prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas plus habillé que le jeune homme en face de lui. Il en conclue rouge de gène que Milo avait dû le déshabiller et donc passer la nuit contre lui aussi dévêtus que lui. Milo ne savait plus du tout où se mettre à cet instant et essaya de formuler une réponse (à peu prés) cohérente.

« Euh je…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…tu…tu avais de la fièvre alors…j'ai….enfin j'ai pensé utiliser la chaleur de mon corps pour te réchauffer…mais euh…..n'y vois là rien de déplacer surtout……..bon euh…je…»

Milo se perdit dans ses propos ce qui fit sourire Kanon au grand dame de Milo qui rougit comme une jeune fille vierge. Il attrapa à la volée son pantalon qui traînait au sol et l'enfila rapidement. Il s'empara de la trousse de secours et alla rejoindre Kanon toujours allongé. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et descendit le drap jusqu'à percevoir le bandage tout en cachant le bas-ventre de Kanon ce qui n'était chose facile pour lui. Il entreprit d'enlever les bandes, de désinfecter les plaies et de réajuster un nouveau bandage.

« Tu te débrouilles bien »

« Merci, mais c'est en t'observant faire que je me suis souvenu de tout çà »

En fait, ils essayaient de se trouver contenance, toucher ou se sentir toucher leur procurait à chacun des vagues de chaleur dans tout leur corps ainsi que de délicieux frissons. Ils n'étaient pas facile de dissimuler leur gène alors qu'ils se trouvaient si proche ; alors autant converser pour oublier les tiraillements au niveau de leurs reins.

Une fois cela (enfin) fait, Milo laissa Kanon se préparer, l'heure du déjeuner approchait et Milo devait changer de vêtements. Il opta pour un jean qui moulait à la perfection des longues jambes fines et ses fesses fermes ainsi qu'une chemise blanche dont il laissa les deux premiers boutons ouverts. De son côté, Kanon choisit un pantalon noir et une chemise également mais de la même couleur que ses cheveux. C'est Milo qui se rendit le premier dans le hall à attendre Kanon, ce dernier ayant plus de mal à s'habiller à cause de sa blessure. Une fois que celui-ci descendit les escaliers il ne pouvait que reluquer discrètement ; tout en ignorant qu'il était lui-même sujet à observation. Ils se sourirent et décidèrent de sortir avant d'aller déjeuner.

Une fois devant la mer, Milo retira ses chaussures pour profiter de l'eau qui était d'une température délicieuse puis invita Kanon à faire de même. Celui-ci ne refusa pas et fit tremper ses pieds dans l'eau salée. Une vague un peu plus grande que les autres vint terminer sa course au niveau de ses chevilles ce qui le fit brusquement reculer pour éviter d'être éclaboussé. Après que la vague mourut sur le sable, un rire cristallin retentit. Il se détourna pour voir Milo rire à gorge déployée alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un Oita malgré la vague qui avait mouillé son jean jusqu'aux genoux.

« Le terrible Kanon tueur de fauve terrorisé par une vaguelette, c'est la fin d'un mythe » Réussit à articuler Milo entre deux fou rire.

« Ah vraiment… » Répliqua Kanon d'un regard malicieux alors qu'il s'approchait de sa nouvelle « proie ».

Alors que Milo continuait à s'extasier sur les « exploits » de son homologue, il ne vit pas celui-ci s'approcher dangereusement de lui. C'est seulement lorsqu'il reçu l'équivalent d'un sceau d'eau sur le visage qu'il constata que Kanon avait eu le temps d'attendre l'approche d'une vague pour pouvoir l'éclabousser comme il l'avait fait.

« Ah c'est comme çà… » dit Milo un sourire peint sur les lèvres

Commença alors une véritable bataille acharnée entre les deux hommes. S'en suivit des éclaboussures et des éclats de rires tandis que ces jeunes éphèbes jouèrent comme des enfants pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais c'est alors que Kanon voulut une fois de plus mouiller son compagnon de jeu que celui-ci trébucha et l'emporta avec lui dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent sur le sable, Milo pressé sous le corps viril de Kanon. Quelque instants pour réaliser, et ce dernier se redressa sur ses avants-bras mais ne se releva pas. Troublé par la tournure de la situation il contempla son compagnon dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Milo frissonna de cette proximité et de cette position, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Kanon qui lui fit parcourir de délicieux frissons. Kanon laissa son regard glisser sur son nez fin, ses joues joliments hâlées, ses lèvres charnues appelant au baiser, son cou gracile où des gouttes salées vinrent glisser délicieusement. Ses yeux finirent leur course sur la chemise ouverte et mouillée du jeune éphèbe. Kanon ne pouvait retenir une violente montée de désir parcourir son échine. La scène ne dura que quelque secondes mais suffirent à troubler les esprits.

C'est Kanon qui rompit la magie de l'instant en se relevant et tendant la main à Milo pour l'aider à se relever. Ils remontèrent côte à côte vers la maison dans un silence presque religieux. Chacun essayant de se faire violence pour éviter de tourner le regard vers la personne qui occupait leurs esprits tourmentés. Arrivé à l'intérieur, ils laissèrent leurs chaussures dans l'entrée et cherchèrent le menu du midi.

« Tu as de la sauce au soja ? » demanda Milo alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je te propose du riz avec du poulet au soja, c'est délicieux je t'assures »

« Très bien , c'est toi le chef »

« Bon, alors il nous faut du filet de poulet coupé en lamelle, 1 cuillérée à café bombée de Maïzena, 4 cuillérées à soupe de soja, 1 cuillérée à soupe de sucre, 1 blanc d'œuf, du sel, et 2 cuillérées à soupe d'huile à mettre dans la poêle avant d'y mettre le mélange »

« Tu dois en faire souvent pour connaître la recette par cœur » dit Kanon amusé

« J'adore çà je ne le cache pas »

Ils s'activèrent alors pour préparer le repas ; Milo se porta volontaire pour couper le poulet une fois les ingrédients trouvés. Kanon ne s'y opposa pas et disposa la table pendant que Milo coupait le poulet en lamelles mais…

« AARGHHH… »

« Milo ??!!! »

Kanon se tourna vers son compagnon quand il l'avait entendu pousser son cri et le couteau qu'il tenait tomber à terre. Il le vit debout courbé en avant avec ses deux mains contre sa poitrine.

« Milo? Tu t'ais fait mal ? » s'écria Kanon inquiet.

Il s'approcha de lui et constata en effet que le couteau qui reposait sur le carrelage de la cuisine avait la lame tâchée de gouttes rubis.

« Laisse moi voir. »

« Non, ce n'est rien je t'assures, je ne faisais pas attention et je me suis coupé ; mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave. »

« Cà c'est à moi d'en juger, montre-moi ta main. »

Le ton était impératif. Milo se laissa saisir sa main gauche par Kanon qui l'ouvrit délicatement sur une entaille fine d'où perlait des gouttes de sang.

« Tu vois, il ne fallait pas que tu t'inq…. »

Milo ne pouvait achever sa phrase le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le troubla jusqu'à lui couper la parole. Kanon avait saisi sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres afin de sucer le sang qui coulait de la coupure. Ce geste troubla énormément Milo qui rougit une fois encore. Il sentait les douces lèvres de Kanon sur sa peau et la légère aspiration qu'il exerçait sur son entaille. Il ne regrettait plus de s'être coupé puisque se fut grâce à cela que Kanon posa pour la première fois ses lèvres sur sa peau. La température monta, Milo se sentit littéralement bouillir de l'intérieur.

Lorsque Kanon eut fini d'aspirer le peu de sang qui restait il leva un regard brûlant vers son compagnon. Milo soutenait ce regard de ses yeux bleus hypnotiques où transparaissaient à la fois trouble et passion. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux, le temps était suspendu. Milo scruta celui qui se trouvait devant lui et glissa son regard vers les lèvres pleines de Kanon. Avec lenteur et assurance sa main vint se poser sur la joue de celui-ci tandis que son pouce retraçait la forme de sa bouche rosée par le sang. Il passa son autre main derrière la nuque glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure longue et soigneuse, et se pencha doucement vers les lèvres de Kanon où il vint délicatement poser les siennes. Kanon soupira de bonheur et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour caresser celles de son aimé afin d'en demander l'accès. Il lui fut rapidement accordé et doucement pu découvrir la saveur suave de la langue du jeune grec. Milo passa ses bras autour du cou de Kanon pour se serrer davantage contre lui alors qu'il l'enlaçait à la taille. Milo sentait Kanon le serrer contre son torse comme désirant être encore plus proche de lui, le baiser se fit alors plus profond. Toute la passion retenue jusqu'ici s'exprimait dans ce simple échange, chacun heureux de constater que l'autre le lui rendait bien. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres le souffle court, leurs paupières se levèrent lentement et se regardèrent troublés et les sens enflammés.

« Pardonne-moi, mais je le désirais… vraiment…» murmura Milo le cœur battant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi…j'aurai dû le faire bien plus tôt. » dit Kanon tout aussi doucement.

« Kanon… »

« Milo… »

Leurs lèvres s'unirent une nouvelle fois pour un baiser plus fougueux que le précédent. Très vite il se fit bien plus passionné et s'embrassèrent à plein bouche comme s'ils en avaient été privé depuis longtemps. Emporté par le feu qui le consumait, Kanon laissa sa main s'insinuer sous la chemise de son aimé tandis que ses lèvres partir avec délice déguster la peau suave du cou. Milo en laissa un gémissement franchir ses lèvres ce qui détermina davantage Kanon. Sa main partit à la découverte du dos, les muscles roulant sous ses doigts alors qu'il mordillait tendrement le lobe de Milo qui se sentait prit de vertige. Leurs sens s'embrasèrent et Kanon sentit le désir de Milo durcir contre sa cuisse.

« Kanon…pas ici…» arriva à dire Milo entre deux plaintes.

« Comme tu voudras mon ange. »

Kanon cessa son exploration pour fixer les yeux de Milo luisant d'une lueur nouvelle. Avec délicatesse il passa un bras dans le dos de Milo et l'autre sous ses genoux. C'est donc porté telle une mariée que Kanon amena son compagnon jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher. Le soleil déclinait lentement et la baie vitrée toujours ouverte laissa pénétrer les doux rayons solaires encore brûlant. La pièce était gracieusement illuminée, créant une atmosphère intime et magique. Kanon déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit écru se fixant toujours du regard, il se baissa et revint goûter aux lèvres qu'il n'avait que trop longtemps quitté. Il sentait son désir se faire plus pressant, son pantalon commençant à se faire bien trop petit, oui il avait terriblement envie de Milo…

Leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour une danse brûlante et passionnée, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs corps se consumèrent. Kanon délaissa la bouche de son futur amant pour assouvir sa faim de ce corps qu'il désirait éperdument. Il commença à le déshabiller et à redécouvrir les formes qu'il avait eu plaisir à explorer du regard le matin même. Chaque boutons furent retirer avec une exquise lenteur, tandis qu'il redessinait de ses lèvres chaque parcelle de peau découverte au bonheur de Milo dont les soupirs se faisaient plus profond. La chemise partit sous les caresses expertes de Kanon dont les mains s'activèrent pour enlever le dernier rempart. Sous lui, Milo bien que plongé dans un univers de plaisir et de volupté ne resta pas longtemps inactif et déboutonna chaque bouton de la chemise de Kanon avec la même douceur qu'il avait reçu. Une fois entièrement ouverte, il attrapa la nuque de Kanon pour réclamer un nouveau baiser qui lui fut vite donné tandis qu'il caressait avidement la large poitrine. Kanon enleva sa chemise qui tomba négligemment à terre puis finit de retirer le pantalon de Milo en mettant en contact leur peau nue qui les électrisa. Milo se retrouvait à présent entièrement nu devant Kanon qui se releva légèrement pour profiter tout à loisir du spectacle qui lui était offert. Il laissa glisser son regard sur les abdominaux du grec, les cuisses fines et musclées et ne s'arrêta sans aucune pudeur sur la virilité de Milo ne cachant rien de son désir.

Milo s'empourpra sous le regard de l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui en ressentant de délicieux frissons parcourir son échine. Kanon retourna à son activité trop désireux de toucher ce corps qui embrouillait ses sens. Il mordit délicatement la peau du cou de son amant qui l'entoura de ses bras et descendit lentement laissant sur son passage une traînée de salive brûlante. Arrivée sur la poitrine il prit entre ses dents l'une des perles brunes et l'autre entre ses doigts qu'il pinça tendrement tirant un gémissement à son partenaire. Milo se mouvait sous les caresses de Kanon qui augmenta sans cesse son désir qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Une fois les tétons devenus aussi dure que de la pierre il continua à descendre lentement, mordillant, léchant cette peau dont il s'enivrait, descendant toujours plus bas. Arrivé à l'objet de son désir, il le prit délicatement en main et débuta de délicieux va et vient tantôt lent tantôt rapide, arrachant des gémissements de surprise et de désir chez son aimé qui se cambra sous l'attouchement. Kanon continua son mouvement d'une main provoquant des soubresauts chez son amant. Se délectant de ce spectacle, il stoppa sa main pour lécher la colonne de chair sur toute sa longueur. Milo se sentait en transe, des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur tout le long de son corps, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir. Peut-être était-ce par ce que c'était Kanon ?

Il interrompit brutalement ses pensées par un cri qui lui échappa. Kanon avait pris sa virilité en bouche pour débuter des vas et viens encore plus exquis que les précédents. Ses amants d'autrefois n'étaient friand des fellations et ceux qui les entreprenaient n'étaient guère satisfaisant, mais lui c'était tout autre chose. Kanon savait se servir de sa bouche et procurer du plaisir, il le sentait aspirer, effectuer ses mouvements tout en activant sa langue avec expérience. Il ne pouvait retenir ses cris de plaisirs face à des sensations aussi violentes. Kanon était heureux d'entendre que Milo prenait du plaisir dans cet échange ; le sentant près de l'extase il cessa ses mouvements sous un grognement de frustration de son partenaire. Celui-ci le fixait d'un regard embué d'un désir profond et d'autre chose qu'il ne saurait définir.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? » chuchota Kanon pour ne briser la magie de l'instant tout en dégageant une mèche collée sur le visage de son aimé.

Milo le contempla de son doux regard en faisant un hochement de tête alors qu'il se positionna de telle sorte à relever légèrement son bassin. Kanon se redressa sur ses genoux tout en fixant Milo de ses yeux océan. Il défit un à un les attaches de son pantalon ce qui fit monter d'un cran la chaleur de la pièce. Il fit glisser son pantalon en libérant son sexe fièrement dressé entre ses cuisses. Milo ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce corps si magnifiquement proportionné, image même de la beauté et de la virilité, de quoi faire envier Apollon lui-même.

_« Je n'avais jamais vu d'homme aussi beau. » _

Kanon se pencha vers Milo pour réclamer un nouveau baiser. Une fois séparer de ses lèvres il descendit au niveau de son bassin et caressa la douce entrée qui se contracta sous ses assauts. Kanon lécha ses doigts pour les lubrifier. Milo se mordit les lèvres alors qu'un premier doigt vint s'introduire en lui. Lorsque Kanon sentit Milo se détendre il y introduit un deuxième puis un troisième, les retirant et les introduisant pour habituer le corps à recevoir quelque chose de plus imposant. Quand Milo gémit de nouveau il se plaça entre ses cuisses qu'il souleva légèrement.

« Mmm…viens maintenant…j'en peux plus. » dit Milo haletant.

Il prit d'une main son membre gonflé à l'extrême pour le guider vers la petite entrée rosée et commença à le pénétrer lentement guettant chaque réaction chez son partenaire. Voyant Milo pousser un cri de douleur sous l'intrusion il stoppa son mouvement.

« Tu veux que je me retire ? » s'inquiéta Kanon.

« Non, continue …ne t'arrête pas…je supporte bien la douleur… »dit Milo avec un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

Kanon continua alors de s'enfoncer, pour que la douleur puisse disparaître plus vite il s'enfonça d'un puissant coup de rein, arrachant à l'un un cri de souffrance et l'autre de plaisir. Il commença à se mouvoir dans l'intimité de Milo laissant vite place à de nouveaux cris de plaisir. Son cœur battait la chamade, des cris et gémissements envahirent la chambre. Aucun ne souhaitait dominer l'autre chacun voulant donner du plaisir sans contrepartie. Emporté par les vagues de ses nouvelles sensations, les coups de reins devinrent violents, les cris plus nombreux. Leurs pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes, plus rien n'existaient autour d'eux, seule la présence de l'autre était importante.

« Kanon…je vais plus teniiir…aaaahhhhh »

« Je t'aime Milo…je t'aiiiimmme. »

Ils hurlèrent leur plaisir, atteignant la jouissance. Kanon retomba sur le corps de Milo qui l'accueillit sans ses bras. Ils reprirent leurs souffles enlacés avec douceur, savourant cet instant de tranquillité après l'amour. Kanon se retira et se plaça aux côtés de son amant.

« Kanon ?… »

La voix de Milo brisa le silence. Kanon y ressentait un certain tremblement dans le timbre de voix comme s'il hésitait.

« Oui ? »

« Ce…ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure…enfin… »

Kanon réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire et s'empourpra à ce souvenir. Il avait exprimé ses véritablement sentiments, la jouissance ayant fait céder ses dernières barrières. Il avait la tête baissée en y repensant et avait gardé le silence durant sa méditation.

« Je vois… » Kanon leva les yeux vers Milo qui avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre. « C'était des paroles en l'air…t'inquiètes j'en ai entendu d'autre. »

Non ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit cela sous cet angle. Il s'était donné à lui, ils ont partagé des instants de purs plaisir et de tendresse, il ne voulait pas que tout soit gâché par un malentendu.

« Tu te trompes Milo…ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air…quand tu as dit que tu t'en allais çà à été une révélation pour moi…j'avais senti un vide se former, s'en été devenu insupportable. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul de toute ma vie. Je ressentais de nouvelles choses et çà m'effrayais et je ne voulais pas t'imposer çà, alors j'ai cherché à m'éloigner de toi…je ne voulais pas que tu en souffres. Mais…je penses qu'après tout ce temps…j'ai trouvé ce qui me manqué vraiment… »

Milo leva un regard interrogatif.

« Je t'aime Milo…. » déclara Kanon le cœur battant

Milo ouvrit ses yeux de stupeur. Kanon attendit une réaction de sa part, une parole, un geste mais il ne s'attendit pas à çà…

Des larmes silencieuses vinrent s'écouler des yeux bleu nuit de Milo comme deux rivières scintillantes.

« Milo ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?…J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » s'inquiéta fortement Kanon en voyant que Milo ne répondait pas.

Mais il n'eut le temps de rouvrir la bouche qu'une autre vint se poser fougueusement sur la sienne pour un baiser d'une tendresse que Kanon ne connaissait pas. Il se laissa allé à cette chaleur et répondit avec tout l'amour qu'il avait dans ce baiser.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il fut rompu et que Milo prit la parole, les larmes coulant toujours et la voix hachée par l'émotion.

« Kanon…moi…moi aussi je t'aime…je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était réciproque…quand je te voyais t'éloigner de moi, je voulais partir pour éviter de souffrir davantage…mais quand tu es venu me sauver et que tu as failli mourir, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas te quitter, je ne voulais pas te perdre…si tu savez….j'ai….j'ai eu tellement peur… » dit Milo la voix entrecoupée par les sanglots et les mains sur les yeux.

Kanon ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il l'aimait ? Il l'aimait vraiment ? Son cœur explosa de joie dans sa poitrine et un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il retira les mains des yeux de Milo pour pouvoir y plonger les siens.

« Jamais tu ne me perdras car moi non plus je ne veux pas te quitter…ne l'oublie jamais Milo …je t'aime. »

Le regard de Milo scintilla d'un nouvel éclat et ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller cette promesse. Kanon les recouvrit du drap et ils s'endormirent heureux, enlacés dans les derniers rayons protecteurs du soleil.

Kanon cligna des yeux sous l'intrusion, les rayons solaire venant l'éblouir en ce début de matinée. Emporté par l'émotion Milo et lui s'était offert à l'autre jusqu'à l'aube. Il passa sa main à côté de lui, ne rencontrant que le vide il se redressa sur ses avant-bras avant d'ouvrir définitivement les yeux. Ils se dirigèrent inconsciemment vers la terrasse où il put comtempler un ravissant spectacle. Milo était de dos, appuyé sur la balustrade vêtu de sa chemise trop grande pour lui, lui arrivant mi-cuisse. Kanon sourit à cette vision. Il se leva et enfila son pantalon pour aller le rejoindre. Silencieusement, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine de Milo alors que ce dernier sursauta.

« Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Ce n'était pas mon attention. »

« Mais j'aime bien ce genre d'attention. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement alors que le vent marin vint jouer avec leurs cheveux. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent Kanon posa son menton sur l'épaule de Milo tandis qu'ils fixèrent tout deux l'horizon .

« Avant, ma vie était un véritable échec, j'étais seul, sans famille et je voyageais tout le temps… Je n'avais aucun repère, aucun but dans la vie comme un vide que je n'arrivais pas à combler. Alors un jour, j'ai voulu m'y échapper et j'ai volé un bateau sur le port d'Athènes et je suis parti en mer. Mais une tempête avait éclaté sans prévenir, le bateau avait tangué violemment…j'entends encore le fracas des vagues sur la coque du bateau, le bois qui craquait…et puis une vague plus puissante que les autres a détruit le bateau…j'ai bien cru que mon heure était venue…je me suis agrippé à une planche et j'ai flotté jusqu'à la côte, la suite tu la connais… »

Kanon avait écouté son récit sans l'interrompre, lui et Milo étaient bien plus semblables qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait l'impression de c'était sa vie que son compagnon était en train de conter.

« Kanon ?…Tu veux bien combler ce vide et ne plus me laisser seul ?… » dit Milo en se retournant vers lui.

Kanon lui offrit un tendre sourire avant de lui répondre.

« Bien sûr chéri, jamais je ne te laisserai je te le promets…je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Milo lui rendit son sourire et ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore.

* * *

Le destin peut s'avérer bien cruel envers les êtres humains, certains sont nés sous une bonne étoile, d'autre sous une mauvaise étoile. Mais la vie résulte en elle-même en un semblant mélange de ténèbres et de lumière, de haine et d'amour…C'est par ces parcelles de bonheur, même infimes soient-elles, que nous pouvons penser que chaque être humains possèdent la force nécessaire pour influencer et renier son destin. Si vous veniez à en douter alors repensez à ces deux hommes dont la vie ne leur en font connaître que malheurs et souffrances, et songez que par leurs forces ils connaîtront enfin le bonheur, un amour partagé sous le soleil et…face à la mer.

FIN

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu. Navré pour le lemon ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé et puis je trouve que la fin ressemble à un vieux roman à l'eau de rose lol.

Je tenais à remercier les lectrices et revieweuses qui m'auront soutenu jusqu'ici par leurs commentaires et qui m'on permis d'avancer. Merci infiniment.

C'est la fin de ma première histoire (sniff), mais une idée à germer il y a quelque temps. Il y a de grandes chances pour que vous me revoyiez bientôt. J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir et pourquoi pas de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Sur ce à bientôt et merci encore.


End file.
